Fortier, la suite
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Nathalie A.


Auteure : Nathalie A

FORTIER (la suite)

Johnson était couché sur le dos dans le lit de sa cellule et essayait en vain de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Il était incarcéré pour meurtre depuis bientôt 10 mois et essayait d'en profiter pour faire de la lecture étant donné que maintenant, il avait plus de temps pour le faire, puisque à l'époque où il était chef d'escouade, il ne pouvait s'adonner à ce loisir. Le temps! C'est une chose qui passe très lentement en prison. Cela fait en sorte qu'il est difficile d'oublier ce que l'on voudrait tant oublier!

Oublier sa vie d'avant. Oublier ses amis et confrères de travail. Oublier ce que c'est que d'être libre. Et surtout oublier la femme qu'il aimait au point d'avoir commis un meurtre pour elle et être allé en prison.

Il avait quand même réussi pas trop mal puisque, avec ses relations, il avait pu obtenir une cellule au pénitencier dans une aile à sécurité minimum et les gardiens étaient correct avec lui. Il avait dû, dès le départ, montrer aux autres détenus qu'il ne s'en laisserait pas imposer et on le laissait tranquille. En fait, ce n'était pas si mal sauf pour le fait qu'il n'avait jamais revu Anne depuis le meurtre. Pas de téléphone, pas de visite, pas de lettre, rien... Même pas de nouvelles aux autres membres de l'ancienne escouade du SAS.

Johnson avait bien essayé de la contacter mais en vain. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était partie sans laisser d'adresse et que personne ne savait où. Johnson avait demandé au kid puisqu'il était ami avec elle autrefois, mais lui non plus ne savait rien. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela? Partir sans rien dire à personnes et sans dire adieu à ses compagnons de travail avec lesquels elle avait tant partagé pendant 5 ans. Partir sans le revoir, lui, qui l'avait épaulée, protégée et aimée. Il avait attendu et espéré longtemps de ses nouvelles mais maintenant, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il avait eu mal et était descendu aux enfers. Il rageait à l'idée qu'il avait été naïf et manipulé par elle. Elle l'avait utilisé pour assouvir son désir de vengeance et elle l'avait jeté lui et son amour par la suite. Il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte elle-même mais, aujourd'hui il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Anne n'avait pas de cœur. Elle était froide et calculatrice. Et aujourd'hui avec tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, il la haïssait et ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. C'était trop douloureux.

Un gardien fit irruption dans sa cellule.

Johnson, tu es demandé au parloir, t'as une visite.

C'est qui?

J'le sais pas, j'ai-tu l'air de ta secrétaire!

O. k. j'y vais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le parloir. On était lundi et c'était inhabituel pour lui d'avoir une visite en cette journée. Il y avait quand même plusieurs personnes qui le visitaient. Les gars du SAS, ses enfants et même son ex, Caroline, était passé le voir une fois. Mais aucun d'eux ne venait le lundi. C'était bizarre et intrigant. Il entra dans la pièce et aperçu un homme assit de dos avec une silhouette familière. À son arrivé, l'homme se leva, se tourna et lui fit un signe de tête de s'approcher. C'était Lefebvre! Johnson était figé.

Salut Gabriel, ça va?

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dit Johnson toujours figé.

Il faut que je te parle, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Quoi? C'est pas sérieux! J'en aurais eu de besoin de ton aide moi aussi il y a 10 mois pour me sauver les fesses, répondit Johnson.

Voyons Gabriel, tu sais très bien que tu t'étais mis dans un foutu pétrin et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider. Tu n'as même pas pu plaider la légitime défense parce que Tétreault n'était pas armé!

Il avait raison. Il était tellement obsédé par Anne Fortier et par l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'il avait agit sans réfléchir, sous l'impulsion du moment et sans penser aux conséquences. Aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus prévoyant en élaborant un plan mieux organisé. Johnson s'éclaira la voix, se gratta le cou et dit :

Que veux-tu?

Assis-toi Gabriel, dit Lefebvre.

Johnson se tira une chaise et regarda son ancien supérieur droit dans les yeux.

Écoute, j'irai pas par quatre chemins. On voudrait reformer l'équipe du SAS et que tu la dirige pour enquête spéciale, dit Lefebvre.

Quoi? Comment ça, reformer le SAS? Répondit Johnson.

On a une enquête très délicate et il faut régler ça le plus vite possible avant que les journalistes sèment la panique en ville. Nous avons trouvé 2 enfants assassinés sur lesquels ont avait enlevé le cœur et les yeux.

Réseau de vente d'organes? Dit Johnson.

Non, les organes n'ont pas été coupés de la bonne manière pour que cette hypothèse tienne la route. Ça plutôt l'air prélevé par un boucher.

Humm… ouais, intriguant. Mais je ne peux diriger une escouade tout en étant en prison. Qu'est-ce que tu propose? Répondit nerveusement Johnson qui sentait l'excitation le gagner.

Écoute, il te reste deux ans et deux mois à purger sur ta sentence et tu es admissible à une libération conditionnelle dans 2 mois. On te sort tout de suite, tu trouve l'assassin et le procureur générale considérera que tu as payé ta dette à la société.

Et si je ne trouve pas l'assassin?

Bien…euh…balbutia Lefebvre.

Et si je ne trouve pas l'assassin? Répéta Johnson.

Ils feront alors en sorte que tu purge ta peine complète, répondit Lefebvre en regardant par terre.

Quoi? Cria Johnson. C'est une farce! Je suis mieux de refuser, d'attendre 2 mois ici bien tranquillement et demander ma libération conditionnelle !

Euh…non, je ne crois pas car le ministère va contester ta demande et faire en sorte que tu purge ta peine au complet, répondit faiblement Lefebvre.

Mais…mais c'est du chantage, dit Johnson les dents et les poings serrées. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

Appelle ça comme tu veux Gabriel mais ton équipe et toi avez toujours réussi. Vous réussirez encore cette fois aussi.

Et si je réussis?

Tu reste dans la police mais dans un poste disons… moins voyant. Tu sais, un policier qui sort de prison, on ne peut pas trop se permettre de le montrer, dit Lefebvre.

Et pour l'enquête? Rétorqua Johnson.

On pense louer un local avec un appartement attenant, tu ne pourras pas sortir des lieux et aller sur le terrain mais tu pourras diriger ta troupe de cet endroit et tu auras tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire.

Une sorte de prison mais à l'extérieur de la prison, répondit Johnson déçu.

Prends-le comme tu veux Gabriel mais je sais que ton boulot te manque et que tu es un homme d'action alors voilà une chance d'en avoir et de nous montrer que tu es encore un des meilleurs patrons d'escouade de la police.

Et pour mon équipe? S'enquérit Johnson.

Nous avons contacté Mayrand, Dufour et parent. Ils sont tous d'accord. Il nous reste…Fortier…on ne lui a pas encore parlé, dit doucement Lefebvre.

Johnson leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Lefebvre. Il venait juste de prendre conscience que s'il acceptait, il reverrait Anne et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et se mit à battre plus vite. Depuis 10 mois qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il haïssait cette femme et qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et juste le fait d'avoir entendu prononcer son nom fit en sorte qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait toujours et que son désir le plus cher était de la revoir.

Tu sais où elle est? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air distant.

Oui, elle vit en banlieue de Québec et elle s'est ouverte une petite clinique de consultation là-bas. Répondit Lefebvre.

Et pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé? Dit nerveusement Johnson en se grattant le cou.

Ben… on était pas trop sûr si c'était une bonne idée. On pensait que peut-être tu ne voudrais pas travailler avec elle… vu les circonstances.

Johnson se leva et se mit à marcher dans la pièce. Il savait que ce serait difficile de la côtoyer de nouveau sans rien attendre en retour. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation autre que professionnel avec lui. Il devait oublier leur nuit d'amour et être capable de travailler avec elle sans espérer quoi que ce soit. Il décida alors qu'il jouerait l'indifférence devant elle pour se protéger et ne pas redescendre aux enfers une fois l'enquête terminée.

Écoutes, répondit Johnson, Fortier faisait parti de mon équipe et nous aurons besoin d'elle pour résoudre cette affaire. Elle connaît le fonctionnement de l'escouade et tout le reste, alors il faut qu'elle soit là.

Très bien, c'est ta décision, Gabriel. Est-ce que j'en conclue que tu es partant? dit Lefebvre.

À une condition, dit Johnson.

Laquelle? Répondit Lefebvre.

C'est moi qui rencontre Fortier pour lui faire la proposition, dit Johnson en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

Ouais… on peut dire que t'aime ça te compliquer la vie mais c'est d'accord.

O.k ., répliqua Johnson.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Lefebvre sorti de la pièce. Johnson le regarda partir avec le cœur léger et une envie de danser à la pensée de revoir Anne Fortier.

Anne était assisse par terre devant son divan, le dossier de son patient éparpillé sur le sol. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer sur son travail. Il faut dire que faire de la consultation privée était très ennuyant pour elle. Après avoir connu l'excitation du travail qu'elle occupait au SAS en cherchant des meurtriers, se retrouver à faire des consultations en thérapie familiale et autres petits bobos ne l'enchantait pas.

Elle s'ennuyait du SAS et de l'ambiance qui y régnait. Ne jamais savoir ce qui va se passer dans la prochaine heure ou même la prochaine minute était exaltant et nourrissant pour elle. Maintenant, tout était fini par faute. Elle n'avait pas su décoder les indices adéquatement lors de sa dernière enquête et Dufour en avait payé de ses jambes. Elle avait également poussé son patron, l'homme qu'elle aimait, à commettre un meurtre pour la protéger par ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulue arrêter d'aller voir Tétreault en prison et d'essayer de le comprendre dans sa folie. Aujourd'hui elle devait expier ses fautes et rester loin d'eux. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de leurs faire face et elle avait coupé tout les ponts en partant, sans jamais revenir.

Mais Anne s'ennuyait d'eux. Surtout de Johnson. La façon qu'il avait de vouloir tout savoir sur elle et de vouloir la protéger, la façon dont il la regardait, la façon qu'il avait eue de lui faire l'amour et de la faire sentir femme à nouveau. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de pouvoir avoir une vraie relation avec elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment aimer et comment être aimé. Elle avait peur de s'engager et d'avoir mal. Elle portait malheur aux gens. Bien qu'elle essayait de le chasser de son esprit, elle pensait souvent à lui. Comment allait-il? Elle savait qu'il était en prison d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux. Il devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir donner de ses nouvelles mais il en était mieux ainsi.

On sonna à la porte. Anne regarda l'heure. Il était 18h20. Son prochain patient était à 19h30 et elle ragea en pensant qu'il était beaucoup trop en avance. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle l'ouvra de coup sec en s'apprêtant à dire à son interlocuteur de revenir dans une heure et se retrouva face à face avec Gabriel Johnson. Elle s'arrêta net de stupéfaction et fût tellement surprise qu'elle en recula d'un bond.

Bonsoir Anne,…. je peux entrer? Dit Johnson d'une voix fébrile.

….Ah…euh….oui bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle.

Johnson la trouva encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et il dût se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec ferveur. L'appartement qu'elle occupait était sans dessus-dessous et il constata que rien n'avait changé de ce côté. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait besoin de reprendre un peu ses sens avant de pouvoir parler.

Anne était complètement abasourdie. Comment pouvait-il être là? C'était impossible! Elle devait rêver! Elle aurait voulu se tirer dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Elle aurait voulu lui dire comment il lui avait manqué et qu'elle ne cessait de penser à lui mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle restait immobile et incrédule. Elle le fixait et attentait.

Alors c'est ici que tu vis? Dit Johnson en prenant place sur le divan et en se grattant le cou.

Oui, répondit-elle toujours immobile.

Et tu aimes faire du bureau privé? Continua Johnson.

Non…euh…oui, rectifia-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que c'était l'horreur pour elle.

Oui ou non, insista Johnson.

Oui, j'ai dit oui, répondit Anne qui commençait à retrouver ses moyens. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-elle.

Je suis venu te faire une proposition, dit Johnson qui essayait de contrôler le débit de sa voix face à l'émotion.

Une proposition? Répéta Fortier les yeux écarquillés.

Rassures-toi, c'est une proposition honnête répondit Johnson. La police veut réunir les membres du SAS le temps d'une enquête. On veut savoir si tu es intéressé par l'aventure?

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Anne. Johnson qui se tenait dans son salon…réunir le SAS…faire une enquête avec ses anciens compagnons. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise complètement désorientée. Elle lava des yeux interrogateurs vers Johnson.

Vous n'êtes pas supposé être en …prison, hésita-t-elle.

Oui, ça fait parti du marché. Il me sorte de prison, je fais l'enquête, je trouve le coupable et je regagne un poste discret dans la police. Bingo! Je viens de gagner le gros lot, dit-il avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et si vous ne trouver pas le coupable? Répondit-elle.

Ah, ça, je te laisse imaginer la suite. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le trouver.

Anne avait le goût d'accepter tout de suite afin de quitter la vie qu'elle avait maintenant et de retrouver celle d'autrefois. Par contre, elle ne voulait pas nuire à ses compagnons comme la dernière fois. Elle ne voulait pas repousser une autre fois les attentes de Johnson. C'était trop difficile pour elle de lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Et si j'accepte, vous aurez une personne à blâmer au cas où vous ne trouveriez pas le coupable, c'est ça? Dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Johnson avait le goût de lui dire qu'elle devait absolument accepter parce qu'elle était l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait lui même accepté de le faire. Il voulait lui crier qu'il se foutait bien de passer le reste de ses jours en prison s'il pouvait auparavant passer quelques semaines pour une dernière fois avec elle. Il avait le goût de se gratter le cou mais il se retenait pour éviter qu'elle remarque sa nervosité. Il la regarda dans les yeux et essaya de camoufler ses véritables sentiments pour avoir l'air le plus détaché possible. Il devait jouer le tout pour le tout.

Écoute Anne, si tu veux pas le faire c'est o.k. Je ne cherche pas de bouc émissaire à l'avance. Je sais que tu es une bonne psychologue et que tu pourrais nous aider dans l'enquête. Si tu préfère rester ici, je comprends et c'est correct avec moi,

dit –il en se levant et en se dirigent vers la porte en passant devant elle.

Anne était déboussolée. Il allait partir sans insister! Elle se leva à son tour et posa la main sur son bras. Johnson regarda sa main et se figea. Elle retira sa main aussitôt regrettant l'avoir fait.

Je m'excuse de vous avoir dit ça. Je suis un peu à l'envers. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça, dit-elle en regardant par terre.

C'est correct Anne, les excuses sont acceptées, lui dit-il en se penchant pour qu'elle le voit lui sourire. Je suis sûr que les gars comprendront ta décision.

Je n'ai pas dit non, répondit Anne.

Alors c'est oui? Dit Johnson qui sentait son cœur revivre.

Ça dépend, dit Anne, vous devez me promettre une chose avant. Vous ne ferez plus allusion à ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

Tu sais, Anne, la prison m'a permis de comprendre que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Entre nous il n'y a eu qu'une nuit agréable sans plus et aller plus loin aurait été une erreur. Aujourd'hui tout ça c'est du passé et c'est oublié. Alors je n'ai aucun problème avec ta condition, répondit Johnson qui avait l'impression qu'une autre personne parlait à sa place.

Parfait, dit Anne déçue d'entendre les paroles de Johnson même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Arranges tes affaires ici le plus vite possible et retrouve-nous à cette adresse à Montréal, dit-il en lui tendant une carte sur laquelle était inscrit l'endroit. Quand penses-tu pouvoir nous retrouver?

Dans deux jour je serai là promit-elle.

D'accord, répondit Johnson en se dirigeant vers la sortie et en ouvrant la porte. Tu sais, je suis bien content que tu ais dit oui. Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps!

Oui, moi aussi je suis contente, répondit Anne.

Bye et à bientôt, dit Johnson.

Bye, répondit-elle.

Johnson se retourna et Anne remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers une voiture banalisée dans laquelle se tenait un officier de police. Elle referma la porte et se pressa contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Avait-elle rêvé ou si Gabriel Johnson venait de sortir de chez elle après qu'elle eu accepté de retravailler pour lui? Elle était contente de reprendre du service. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses compagnons de travail. Johnson semblait avoir compris qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans leur relation et elle en était étonnement déçu. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait le croire mais l'avenir le dirait.

Johnson se dirigeait vers l'automobile qui l'avait accompagné jusque chez Anne et avait des sentiments partagés. Il était fou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir retravailler avec sa gagne et surtout avec Anne mais pour cela il avait dû mentir et faire semblant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Il devait continuer à garder ses distances avec elle puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait et que cela le protégerait lui aussi. Il était très satisfait en fin de compte du résultat obtenu et c'est ce qui comptait. Il entra dans la voiture en sifflotant et en attendant avec impatience le moment où il pourrait se sentir revivre en retrouvant son travail, ses hommes et sa Anne.

Deux jours plus tard, Johnson était installé dans une grande maison confortable avec un garage double intérieur. C'est dans ce garage que tous les équipements étaient installés pour faire fonctionner l'escouade. Ordinateurs, bureaux, salle d'interrogatoire. Tout était prêt. L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt luxueux, trop même au goût de Johnson mais il devait avouer que c'était plutôt agréable, surtout après son séjour en prison. Il y avait trois chambres à l'étage et deux salles de bain, dont une communicante avec sa chambre. Au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine était vaste et moderne, il y avait un salon avec un foyer et une salle de séjour idéal pour la lecture. Une porte communiquait directement avec le garage de sorte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dehors pour aller travailler. Il n'avait qu'a ouvrir une porte. Il pouvait même aller travailler en robe de chambre si cela lui chantait. Il sourit à cette pensée bizarre. Il n'était pas homme à le faire lui qui travaillait toujours en habit et rien de changerait de ce côté. Il était assit à son bureau et étudiait le dossier que Lefebvre lui avait remis. Une réceptionniste avait été engagée. Ce n'était pas Rollande puisque cette dernière avait pris sa retraite. La nouvelle était plutôt jolie et distinguée. C'était une femme d'environ 45 ans, habillée de bon goût. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux brun et court avec des bouclettes. Ses yeux étaient noirs et pétillants. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Elle plu à Johnson dès les premiers instants qu'il la rencontra. S'il n'était pas si amoureux de Anne, c'était le genre de femme qu'il aurait pu fréquenter. Il avait hâte de voir ses compagnons et de se mettre au travail. Il regarda sa montre. Il était 8h07. Il entendit un bruit et leva la tête. Mayrand et Dufour entrèrent en souriant. Dufour était en fauteuil roulant mais il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Johnson se leva pour aller les rejoindre à la réception.

M : - « Salut boss, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir au travail. » Il serra Johnson dans ses bras.

J- « Salut Mayrand, ça l'air de bien aller toi mon vieux! »

Johnson se tourna vers Dufour, lui serra la main et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

J- « Salut, Jean-Marie, comment ça va? Je suis content de te voir! »

D- « Ça va, Gabriel, mais il y a encore des baisses. C'est pas facile depuis que ma Rita m'a quittée. »

M- « J'te l'ai toujours dit que cette femme là te méritait pas! »

Mayrand leva la tête et aperçu la réceptionniste.

M- « Wow! C'est quoi ce beau bébé là. Ce serait une belle femme pour toé ça Dufour! »

D- « Ça m'intéresse pas Mayrand tu l'sais ben. »

J- « C'est la nouvelle réceptionniste, Jacynthe. J'vous dis que ça fait différent de Rollande au coup d'œil! Venez, je vais vous la présenter. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se dirigeant vers elle. Johnson fit les présentations et elle leur adressa un beau sourire. Johnson ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Mayrand avait raison et que se serait une femme parfaite pour Dufour. Mais il savait aussi , par expérience, que quand le cœur n'est pas libre, on ne peut rien forcer.

Dufour et Mayrand se choisirent un bureau et commencèrent à s'installer. Johnson leur dit de le rejoindre dans la salle de conférence à 9h00 pour le briefing. Johnson retourna à son bureau. Il se sentait très nerveux et avait hâte que tout le monde soit là pour se remettre dans le bain. Il avait hâte de revoir Anne et de pouvoir à nouveau la côtoyer. Il essayait en vain de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il avait en main. Tant que tout le monde ne serait pas arrivé et à son poste il sentait que ce serait difficile.

On frappa à son bureau et il répondit d'entrée. Parent s'avança vers lui avec un sourire et la main tendue.

P- « Bonjour boss. C'est drôle de se trouver ici, hein? »

J- « Ouais, Je suis bien content de te voir! Comment va ta femme et le nouveau bébé? »

P-« parlez-moi-s'en pas. Les nuits sont plutôt courtes. Mais c'est la plus belle petite fille au monde! »

J-« Félicitations! Ça m'a fait plaisir pour toi. Va te trouver un bureau et installe toi. On a un briefing à 9h00. »

P-« O.k. J'ai vu que les gars étaient arrivés. Anne… est-ce qu'elle vient? »

Johnson regarda sa montre. Il était 8h45. Il pensait qu'elle serait arrivée à l'heure qu'il est.

J-« Ben oui, elle va venir. Si on réunis le SAS il faut que tout le monde soit là! »

P- « Ouais. Je vais aller m'installer. » Et il sorti du bureau.

Johnson retourna s'asseoir à son bureau l'air songeur. Il espérait que Anne n'avait pas changé d'idée. Il se gratta le cou et replongea le nez dans son dossier.

Anne était assise dans la voiture taxi juste devant la maison qui tenait de bureau au SAS. Elle était particulièrement nerveuse et heureuse à l'idée de revoir ses compagnons de travail. Elle paya le taxi et sorti du véhicule en compagnie de Fernand. Elle resta quelques secondes figée et pris son courage à deux mains avant d'entrée. Elle poussa la porte et aperçu Dufour qui parlait avec une femme aux yeux noir pétillants. Fernand se précipita vers Dufour, accrocha la jambe de Anne et elle tomba par terre. Elle se releva aussitôt avec le visage écarlate.

D-« Prends le temps d'arriver, ma pitoune » Dufour flattait fernand et avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Anne s'avança et le pris dans ses bras.

A-« Bonjour Dufour, toujours aussi taquin! »

D-« Ben t'sé, j'ai pour mon dire que même si physiquement je ne suis plus le même,

moralement j'suis encore le même bonhomme. »

A- « C'est sûr et ne change surtout pas.» Et Anne l'embrassa sur la joue.

M-« À ce que je vois, toi non plus tu n'as pas changé Fortier, tu es toujours aussi gaffeuse! »

A-« Salut Mayrand. Je crois que les gaffes ça va me suivre toute ma vie! »

Mayrand s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Anne leva les yeux et cherchait si elle pouvait voir Johnson. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui à l'horizon. Elle vit une porte fermée et pensa que c'était sûrement son bureau. Dufour et Mayrand lui présentèrent Jacynthe et elle plu tout de suite à Anne.

Johnson avait entendu l'arrivée de Anne mais il ne s'avança pas à sa rencontre. Il voulait paraître le plus détaché possible. Il se retenait de ne pas se précipiter pour la voir. Il restait à son bureau et prêtait l'oreille à tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de son bureau.

Il entendit des pas approchés et des coups mal assurés à sa porte.

J- « Oui? »

Anne ouvra la porte et entra. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. Elle était belle et attirante. Johnson pensa que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile qu'il croyait de feindre l'indifférence.

A-« Bonjour. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard? »

J-« Non, mais presque. On a un briefing à 9h00. Viens, je te fais faire le tour. »

A-« C'est pas nécessaire, je viens de le faire avec les gars. »

J-« T'es-tu choisi un bureau? »

A-« J'ai pris le dernier qui restait. C'est celui juste à côté du vôtre. Faut croire que personne ne veux travailler trop près du boss! »

J-« Ah! Personne ne veut être le téteux de service! Viens, on va dans la salle de conférence pour le briefing. »

Il fit un signe de la main pour la faire passer devant lui. Anne sortie du bureau et se dirigea avec Johnson sur les talons dans la salle. Dufour, Mayrand et Parent emboîtèrent le pas quand ils les virent sortir. Tout le monde pris une place autour de la table.

J-« Bon, je ne ferais pas de grand discours, c'est pas trop mon genre mais je suis très content qu'on soit tous réunis à nouveau comme dans le temps. On a pas grand temps pour le fefinage par ce que l'enquête que l'on doit faire est plutôt morbide. »

M-« On as-tu déjà faite une enquête qui était pas morbide? »

D-« Ben, temps qu'a ça, t'a ben raison! »

P-« Ouais , le morbide, ça, on connaît ça! »

J-« O.k., o.k. commencez pas! On a deux cadavres. Un premier trouvé dans un dépotoir de l'est de la ville. Un jeune garçon de 10 ans. Raphaël Latulippe. Il avait les yeux arrachés des orbites. Le 2e trouvé au bord d'une rivière. Un jeune garçon de 9 ans. Maxime Breton. Il avait le cœur arraché de la poitrine. Les enquêteurs ont très peu d'indices et on reprend l'enquête from the top! »

M-« S'tie, c'est facile, c'est un réseau de contrebande d'organes! »

J-« Non, on pense pas. Les organes sont prélevés tout croche. »

A-« À quand remontre les décès? »

Johnson feuilleta le dossier.

J-« Pour Raphaël à environ 2 semaines et pour Maxime il y a 8 jours. »

P-« Ah! Moé ça m'écoeure! Comment quelqu'un peut faire ça, surtout à des enfants. »

D-« ouin, ça prend un moyen fozé! »

J-« Jean-Marie, veux-tu quand même faire équipe avec Mayrand? »

D-« …. »

M-« Ben oui. On va faire encore équipe ensemble comme on l'a toujours faite. Hein Dufour? »

D-« Si tu es d'accord, c'est pas moé qui va s'en plaindre! »

J-« O.k. Vous allez voir les voisins. Pis arrivez-moi avec quelque chose! Parent et toi, Anne, vous allez voir les parents des victimes et passez aussi par la morgue des fois qu'il y aurait du nouveau. »

P- « O.k. Mais vous ne venez pas avec nous? »

J-« Non, vu ma situation je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Moi je vais m'occuper de la paperasse et je vais m'assurer que tout est en place ici pour le bon fonctionnement. »

Johnson se gratta le cou et grimaça tout en parlant. Il aurait tant aimé être sur le terrain avec ses compagnons pour pouvoir être utile. À la place, il devait rester entre ces murs et faire du travail d'administration ce qui ne le réjouissait guère. Anne ressentie que son patron était sur le bord d'exploser et lui dit :

A-« Vous savez, le plus important c'est que vous ne soyez plus en prison, non? »

J-« Ouais, ça dépend des points de vue. Ici je suis en prison aussi, mais disons que c'est quand même plus agréable. »

Anne lui fit un petit sourire timide et suivi Parent et les autres qui étaient sortis de la pièce. Johnson se senti très malheureux de ne pouvoir les suivre et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas lourd.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mayrand et Dufour arrivèrent au SAS. À leur arrivée, Johnson se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

J-« Pis? »

D-« Ben, pas grand chose à part que le père du petit Latulippe trippe pas mal violence! »

J-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

D-« Le bonhomme collectionne les armes blanches. Lui pis son fils faisait des essais sur le terrain arrière de la résidence. »

J-« Ça fait pas de lui un meurtrier? »

M-« Non mais ça l'air que lui pis Raphaël écoutaient tout le temps des films violents pis plein de sang. »

J-« Et l'autre garçon, Maxime? »

M-« Lui, rien de spécial. Famille sans histoire et sans problèmes apparents »

J-« Ouais, c'est pas énorme comme indices. On verra si ça nous mène quelque part. »

Johnson s'en retourna dans son bureau l'air pensif. Mayrand et Dufour se regardèrent et Mayrand haussa les épaules. Ils partirent s'assoirent tous les deux à leur bureau respectif.

Un peu plus tard Anne et Parent entrèrent en riant de bon cœur. Johnson leva la tête et aperçu Anne. Il la trouvait si belle quand elle se laissait aller à rire. Il était jaloux que Parent produise la bonne humeur de Anne alors que lui devait se contenter d'être son patron et ne rien demander d'autre. Il était furieux. Il se leva et s'avança vers eux.

J-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle quand on parle d'enfants assassinés! »

P-« On le sait que c'est pas drôle mais il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère! »

Anne regarda Johnson d'un air froid. Quand il était de cette humeur là elle avait envie de partir et de démissionner. Mais elle le connaissait et savait que c'était la pression qui le faisait agir ainsi. Johnson la regarda et fit un signe de tête en sa direction.

J-« Y-a-tu un problème? »

A-« Oui, votre mauvaise humeur! »

J-« C'est rien ça ma mauvaise humeur si on trouve pas cette espèce de malade au plus vite. »

A-« Ça vous donne pas le droit de vous défoulez sur nous »

Johnson savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais toutes ses frustrations et sa jalousie passaient par cette mauvaise humeur. Il se calma un peu, se gratta le cou et demanda :

J-« Pis, qu'avez-vous trouvé? »

P-« À la morgue, Christine nous a dit que les victimes étaient mortes avec la gorge tranchée probablement par un couteau de chasse et que les organes avaient été arrachés presque à mains nues! Les parents, pas vraiment rien de significatif. »

J-« Les voisins ont dit à Mayrand pis Dufour que le père du petit Latulippe avait une collection d'armes blanches et que lui et son fils s'en servaient dans la cour. »

A-« Oui, on l'a vu la collection. Assez impressionnant! Mais je ne crois pas que c'est lui! »

J-« Et pourquoi? »

A-« Pour qu'un père soit capable d'égorger son fils et lui arracher les yeux presque à mains nues, il faut quelqu'un d'assez névrosé merci! Ce gars là est peut-être violent mais pas à ce point là! »

J-« Il l'est peut-être névrosé sans trop le montrer. De toute façon c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant. »

P-« Ah oui, j'ai noté aussi que le petit Breton avait deux dents arrachées. On ne sait pas si c'est le tueur ou si ça s'est produit pas longtemps avant le meurtre dans une clinique dentaire. »

J-« Bon o.k. On va essayer de vérifier ça. Le kid, je veux que tu vérifie tout ce que tu peux trouver sur la famille des victimes sur ton ordinateur. »

P-« O.k. Boss »

Parent s'en alla à son bureau ouvrir son ordinateur. Johnson se tourna vers Anne.

J-« Peux-tu vérifier avec le dentiste de la famille et fais-moi un rapport écrit de tes rencontres avec les parents. »

A-« Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le père? »

J-« Ben pour l'instant, on met ça sur la glace pis on verra. »

A-« O.k. C'est comme vous voulez. »

Anne se retourna et alla s'installer à son bureau. Johnson la regardait s'éloigner et se retenait pour ne pas la suivre pour discuter avec elle de tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois et pourquoi elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à personne. Il avait promis de ne plus la harceler comme il le faisait autrefois et il essayait de tenir cette promesse tant pour elle que pour lui. Anne ne comprenait pas le comportement de Johnson. Il avait changé. Il ne lui posait plus de question sur elle comme il le faisait auparavant. Il avait l'air plutôt indifférent mais, si elle riait avec Parent il se fâchait et paraissait jaloux. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Peut-être que Johnson avait dit la vérité lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir compris et que pour lui, leur aventure était terminée et appartenait au passé. Elle se sentie découragée à cette pensée. Elle soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'elle devait rédiger. Johnson lui, entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Plus tard, Me Louise Dusseault entra dans le bureau du SAS.

Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur chic et avait fière allure comme à son habitude. Elle croisa Dufour.

D-« Eh ben, si c'est pas mon procureure de la couronne préféré! »

L-« Salut Jean-Marie, comment tu vas? »

D-« Ça s'toffe ma belle. Comment ça s'fait que tu es ici? »

L-« J'ai demandé à revenir travailler à Montréal. J'ai bien aimé Ottawa, mais faire des procès aux assisses pour des causes de fraudes fiscales c'est un peu plate à la longues! »

D-« Ouais, j'te comprends. Est-ce que tu es le procureure dans l'enquête qu'on mène? »

L-« Oui et je suis venue voir si ça avance. »

D-« Ben donne-nous une chance, on vient juste de commencer l'enquête! »

L-« Je le sais mais le grand patron met de la pression. Des meurtres d'enfants et un tueur au large ça fait de la bonne chair pour les journalistes! »

D-« J'te dis qu'on se passerait ben d'eux autres! »

L-« Gabriel est là? »

D-« Oui il est dans son bureau. »

L-« D'accord je vais le voir. Bye Jean-Marie. »

D-« Bye ma belle! »

Me Dusseault passa devant le bureau de Anne.

L-« Salut Anne, ça va? »

A-« Bonjour Me Dusseault. Oui ça va bien. »

Les salutations étaient plutôt froides. Louise Dusseault n'appréciait pas beaucoup Fortier. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de travailler en voulant toujours sauver de leur détresse les criminels et elle exerçait une sorte de contrôle sur Johnson. Par contre elle reconnaissait que Anne avait du talent pour résoudre les enquêtes et elle la respectait pour cela. Elle passa son chemin sans s'arrêter et cogna à la porte du bureau de Johnson.

J-« Oui? »

Me Dusseault ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle fit un geste pour la refermer mais la porte resta à demi ouverte. Anne leva la tête et pouvait voir la scène. Étant donné qu'elle avait le bureau situé juste à côté de celui de Johnson elle pouvait également les entendre.

L-« Bonjour Gabriel, comment vas-tu? »

J-« Ah, Salut Louise. Ça va plutôt bien. »

Il se leva pour venir l'embrasser sur les joues. Il était content de la voir après tout ce temps. Il avait apprécié travailler avec elle autrefois. Elle était une femme forte et énergique.

L-« Alors tu as repris du service! Je suis bien contente. Mais je crois que le marché qu'il

t'on proposé ressemblait à du chantage. »

J-« Disons qu'il ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

L-« Je suis revenue de Ottawa et je suis le procureur attitré à ton enquête! Tu pensais t'être débarrassé de moi hein? »

Johnson ri de bon cœur. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des chaises devant son bureau et il prit l'autre d'à côté.

J-« Je crois que personne ne peux se débarrasser de toi à moins que tu ne le veuilles toi-même. »

L-« Oui, tu as raison! »

J-« J'imagine que tu es venue me mettre de la pression pour l'enquête? On a pas grand chose pour l'instant. »

L-« Disons que je venais surtout voir comment tu allais et si par le fait même tu avançais dans l'enquête »

J-« Dès que j'ai quelque chose je te préviens, d'accord? »

L-« Oui, oui bien sûr…..J'ai appris que tu as divorcé et je veux te dire que je suis désolée! »

J-« Tu sais ça faisait longtemps que ça n'allait plus entre Caroline et moi. Finalement c'était la meilleure solution tant pour elle que pour moi. »

L-« Et tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie? »

Il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, que son cœur débordait d'amour pour Anne. Il ne le pouvait pas et cela le faisait souffrir.

J-« Non, je suis seul. »

Louise Dusseault s'approcha de lui et mis sa main sur celle de Johnson. Elle lui fit un sourire plein de chaleur et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

L-« Moi je suis là si tu as besoin de …parler. »

Johnson la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire son numéro de charme? Non, pas Louise Dusseault! Il regarda la main qu'elle avait posée sur lui et la recouvrir de son autre main et lui souri.

L-« Appelles-moi si tu as besoin. Ça pourrait être drôle de se remémorer les vieux souvenirs! »

J-« Oui, bien sûr Louise je n'y manquerais pas.»

Elle se lava et se dirigea vers la porte.

L-« D'accord Gabriel, j'attends ton appel. Bye et à bientôt »

J-« Oui très bien. Bye Louise.»

Elle sortie du bureau et aperçu Fortier qui la regardait avec un drôle d'air. Elle lui fit un petit sourire poli et quitta le SAS.

Johnson était debout et la suivait des yeux. Il aperçut Anne qui avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage en regardant Louise Dusseault. Ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu et il constatait qu' avec le temps ça ne s'était pas amélioré. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Anne était sidérée. Elle venait de voir Louise Dusseault flirter sans gêne avec son patron, son Gabriel et lui ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il avait même promis de l'appeler. Elle se sentait mal et aurait voulu crier pour lui avouer son amour. Elle avait une douleur au cœur comme si un couteau le transperçait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait tué l'amour qu'il lui portait par ce qu'elle était sûre que Gabriel Johnson l'avait aimé autrefois. Elle avait réussi à l'éloigné et la pensée qu'il pouvait fréquenter une autre femme lui était insupportable. Elle était jalouse et découragée. Elle se lava et quitta le SAS .

Anne revint environ 30 minutes plus tard un peu plus calme et moins émotive. Elle avait marché et s'était arrêtée dans un café. Elle remarqua, en entrant, que Johnson n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers le sien. Tout en marchant, elle se retourna pour voir si Fernand la suivait et elle se frappa sur sa chaise. Johnson, qui revenait à son bureau la rattrapa.

J-« Ça va? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

A-« A vous là! Laissez-moi! »

J-« ? »

Johnson resta stupéfait et ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Tout à l'heure elle avait quitté le bureau et lui avait lancé le même regard avant de partir. Elle avait l'air fâché contre lui mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Il avait toujours de la difficulté à la comprendre et, aujourd'hui, c'était comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser aux devinettes. Il se retourna et entra dans son bureau. Anne le suivi d'un pas rapide et ferma la porte derrière elle.

A-« Faites pas ça! »

J-« Faire pas quoi? »

A-« Être indifférent. »

J-« Indifférent? »

A-« Oui, indifférent, j'aime pas ça! »

J-« T'aimes pas! »

A-« Non! Pis arrêtez de répéter tout ce que je dis! »

J-« Si je répète tous ce que tu dis, c'est peut-être par ce que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire! »

A-« On dirait que vous m'évitez. Vous ne me parlez pas sauf pour le strict nécessaire! »

Ils étaient tous les deux debout l'un en face de l'autre devant le bureau de Johnson.

J-« Tu sais que tu n'es pas facile à suivre Anne Fortier! Tu acceptes de venir travailler ici à la condition que je cesse de te parler de nous deux et là tu te plains que je ne te parle pas assez! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux! »

A-« J'vous ai pas dis que je voulais que vous me parliez de nous deux mais d'arrêter de faire l'indifférent, c'est tout! »

J-« Pis toi, quand j'ai été en prison, tu as été assez indifférente avec moi en ne donnant pas de tes nouvelles. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais d'attitude! »

A-« Parce que ça nuit à l'ambiance du bureau et à l'enquête si le climat n'est pas bon. »

J-« Écoute Anne, cette enquête là est capitale pour moi. C'est la différence entre continuer mon travail ou retourner en prison. Je vais faire un effort si tu en fait un de ton côté aussi. »

A-« Comment ça? »

J-« J'ai vu la façon que tu regardais Louise Dusseault tout à l'heure. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'amour fou! »

Anne rougie et regarda par terre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir son désarroi.

A-« Je ne travaille pas pour Louise Dusseault, je travaille pour vous. »

J-« Peut-être, mais l'ambiance de travail que tu me chantes depuis tantôt c'est pas important que toi aussi tu fasses ton effort? »

A-« Je …vais essayer mais je ne promet rien. Moi, les femmes qui viennent se pavaner, ça m'énerve! »

Anne regardait toujours par terre. Elle ne voulait pas que Johnson découvre ses véritables sentiments. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ça transparaissait la jalousie. Johnson ne comprenait pas le malaise de Anne. Elle n'avait pas vu Louise Dusseault depuis plusieurs années et il ne comprenait pas une réaction si vive de Anne.

J-« Anne, regardes-moi. »

Anne garda la tête baissée.

A-« Pourquoi? »

Johnson mis sa main sous le menton de Anne et lui releva le visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Anne pour essayer de lire ses sentiments. Il ne savait trop que penser. Anne ferma les yeux par ce qu'il lui était devenu trop pénible de soutenir le regard perçant de Johnson. Elle tourna la tête et recula d'un pas. Johnson esquissa un sourire.

J-« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu réagis comme si tu étais….. jalouse! »

Anne était estomaquée! Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

A-« Moi? Jalouse! Voyons donc, c'est ridicule! »

Johnson s'avança doucement vers elle en la fixant toujours dans les yeux. Anne se forçait à soutenir son regard par ce qu'elle savait que si elle baissait les yeux cette fois, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait raison.

J-« Alors expliques-moi ta réaction face à Louise Dusseault. »

A-« .…Ben heu…"

Dring…..Le téléphone de Johnson se mis à sonner. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite et continua à regarder Anne et à soutenir son regard.

Dring…..Il leva ses yeux au ciel et alla répondre à contrecœur et sur un ton exaspéré. Anne, elle, était soulagée.

J-« Oui! »

….

J-« On arrive. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Anne.

J-« On a un autre mort. »

Il s'avança à grand pas et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

J-« Les gars, on a un autre mort. GO! Parent donnes-moi les clés de l'auto c'est moi qui conduis. Anne tu viens avec nous. Mayrand, Dufour, vous nous suivez. »

Parent restait immobile, les clés dans les mains et hésitait.

P-« Mais vous avez pas le droit de quitter le SAS. »

J-« Aye, c'est pas vrai que je vais faire le pion durant toute l'enquête. S'ils sont pas contents, ils me remettront en dedans. Donnes-moi tes clés! »

Parent regarda Anne et tendit les clés à Johnson qui les lui arracha presque des mains. Anne savait que Johnson faisait une erreur mais elle ne s'interposa pas. Elle était encore toute remuée de sa dernière conversation avec lui et elle comprenait que lui, un homme de terrain et d'action, ne pouvait rester à ne rien faire pendant que les autres ramassaient des indices et des preuves. Elle souleva ses épaules à l'attention de Parent et tous sortirent en suivant Johnson.

Ils arrivèrent dans un boisé derrière un cartier résidentiel de l'ouest de la ville. Le corps d'un jeune garçon était étendu face contre terre, inanimé. Il avait l'air d'avoir été jeté négligemment sur le sol. Des policiers tournaient autour du corps à la recherche d'indices. Un périmètre de sécurité était dressé autour de la scène morbide. Johnson s'avança vers un policier et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il lui parle.

G-« Bonjour, policier Bertrand Girard. On a trouvé le corps il y a environ 40 minutes. On a reçu un appel d'un promeneur avec son chien. On a touché à rien et pour l'instant, on a rien trouvé autour. Le promeneur est là-bas et en état de choc. »

J-« Merci. » Il se retourna vers les autres et leur fit signe de s'approcher du corps. « On va le retourner pour voir s'il lui manque un organe. »

Mayrand et Parent s'approchèrent du corps et le retournèrent. Il avait la gorge tranchée et beaucoup de sang dans le cou. Le corps était intact et aucun organe ne manquait. Du sang sortait aussi par la bouche du cadavre. Christine arriva sur les lieux et se pencha sur le corps pour le regarder de plus près.

C-« La mort remonte à deux jour environ. Il a probablement été égorgé comme les autres par le même type d'objet. »

M-« Ouais, mais là, y'a l'air à avoir tous ses morceaux lui. »

C-« Oui….mais attendez…. » Elle prit un crayon et ouvrit la bouche de la jeune victime. « Il n'a plus de langue. Elle a été arrachée! »

P-« Ah, ouach!"

J-" Rien d'autre?"

C-« Pas pour l'instant. »

J-« O.k. Mayrand et Dufour, vous allez voir dans le voisinage pour voir si quelqu'un a entendu quelques choses et ensuite vous allez à la morgue pour avoir plus de détails. Parent, tu retournes au bureau et tu me fais une recherche dans les fichiers sur les crimes semblables commis dans les 20 dernières années. Les gars vont aller te reconduire. Anne et moi, on va voir les parents de la victime. »

Et tous les membres du SAS quittèrent pour suivre les instructions de leur patron.

Mayrand et Dufour se dirigeaient vers la morgue. L'interrogatoire du voisinage n'avait rien apporté. Personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu.

D-« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis toi Mayrand de c'enquête là? »

M-« Moi ça m'fuck! Parles-moi d'un malade mental. Arracher des organes à des enfants. C'est weird en esti! »

D-« Ouais, c'est assez pété! Mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on voit un capoté! »

M-« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du boss pis de Fortier. Y sont-tu ensemble? »

D-« Moé, dans mon état, j'pense pu rien pis j'me mêle de mes affaires. »

M-« ben moé j'te gage qui sont ensemble pis qui veulent pas qu'on le sache! »

Il arrivèrent dans le stationnement de la morgue et garèrent leur voiture. Mayrand sorti le premier et alla chercher le fauteuil roulant de Dufour dans le coffre de l'auto. Il s'avança vers le côté passager et aida Dufour à sortir du véhicule et à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la morgue.

Il entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait Christine. Elle était penché sur le corps du garçon et des flots de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ils restèrent immobiles à la vue de son état. Christine se retourna et les aperçus.

C-« Sniff…Sniff…Vous pouvez venir. Depuis mon accouchement j'ai beaucoup de misère à faire des autopsies, surtout s'il s'agit d'enfant! »

Mayrand se pencha vers Dufour et lui dit à l'oreille.

M-« S'ti qu'est bizarre elle! »

Ils allèrent la rejoindre.

C-« Sniff…La mort remontre à trois jours. Il est décédé ailleurs et transporté à l'endroit où on l'a trouvé par la suite…Sniff » Elle s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son sarrau.

D-« Pis l'arme. »

C-« C'est comme je disais. Sniff… Un objet contondant, probablement un couteau de chasse. La langue à été arrachée, pas coupée. Sniff… »

M-« Rien d'autre? »

C-« Oui, son corps contient une substance utilisée pour engourdir mais en très petite quantité. Sniff… »

D-« Donc, il les engourdis, il les égorges, les mutiles et s'en débarrasse. »

C-« Sniff…Je ne suis pas sûre. La quantité de substance n'est pas assez importante. »

M-« Alors, pourquoi y leur donne une substance? »

C-« Je ne sais pas. Ça c'est votre job! Sniff… »

Dufour consignait par écrit les indices. Ils saluèrent Christine et sortirent pour retourner au SAS.

Johnson et Anne étaient dans le salon de la famille Lavoie. Anne était assise sur le divan et Johnson était debout près de la porte patio, les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Les parents de la jeune victime pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes. Johnson se tourna vers Anne et lui fit signe de faire quelque chose. Anne leva les épaules. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire dans les circonstances. Johnson lui fit un autre signe de tête. Anne constata qu'il était à bout de patience. Elle se leva et se tourna vers la mère.

A-« Madame Lavoie, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais il faut que l'on vous pose quelques questions. »

L-« Ça ne peu pas attendre un autre jour? » Elle essuya ses yeux rougis.

J-« Non…Si on veut attraper celui qui a fait ça et empêcher qu'il ne fasse d'autre victime, il faut agir vite. »

Madame Lavoie pris place sur le divan à côté de Anne.

L-« D'accord, allez-y. »

F-« Quand avez-vous vu Alex pour la dernière fois. »

L-« Vendredi, à son retour de l'école. Il m'a dit qu'il allait au parc rejoindre ses copains. Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas revenu à 18h00 pour le souper, je me suis rendu au parc et il n'y avait personne. Je suis rentrée et j'ai appelé tous ses copains. Aucuns ne l'avaient vu et il n'est pas allé au parc. J'ai tout de suite appelé mon mari, Jacques et nous avons décidé d'appeler la police. »

A-« Est-ce que vous avez remarqué un changement dans son attitude dernièrement? »

L-« Non, rien d'anormal. »

A-« Vous étiez-vous chicané avec lui avant son départ? »

L-« Non, je vous dis que tout était normal! »

A-« À votre connaissance , fréquentait-il de nouvelles connaissances dans ses amis? »

L-« Non, je crois pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit et il avait l'habitude de tout me dire. »

A-« Est-ce que vous nous permettez de visiter sa chambre. »

L-« Oui, allez-y. »

Le père d' Alex se tourna et ouvra la marche. Anne et Johnson le suivirent en passant par la cuisine et inspectèrent la chambre. Ils trouvèrent un agenda que Anne pris dans ses mains. Elle se tourna vers le père.

A-« On peut l'amener avec nous? »

L-« Oui. »

A-« Merci. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et retournèrent dans le salon. Anne s'arrêta d'un coup sec et retourna dans la cuisine. Johnson la suivit. Elle s'arrêta devant le réfrigérateur. Il y avait un petit papier jaune sur lequel était griffonné : Vendredi dentiste Alex 14h00. Elle pris le papier et le montra à Johnson. Elle retourna vers le salon.

A-« Alex avait un rendez-vous chez le dentiste vendredi? »

L-« Oui, et je suis allé le reconduire à l'école après. »

A-« Quel est le nom de son dentiste? »

L-« Le dentiste Forget. »

Anne se tourna vers Johnson et lui chuchota :

A-« C'est le même que Maxime Breton. Les deux dents arrachées, c'était le dentiste. »

J-« Il faut aller le voir. »

Johnson se tourna vers les parents de Alex.

J-« Merci de votre collaboration. On doit partir. »

L-« Vous allez nous tenir au courant n'est-ce pas? »

A-« Oui, madame. »

Johnson et Anne quittèrent la maison des Lavoie.

Anne était assisse à son bureau et cherchait dans les pages jaunes des numéros de téléphone de motel et les appelait les uns après les autres sans succès. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un endroit où s'installer pour dormir. Dès qu'elle fut de retour de la maison des Lavoie, Johnson lui demanda de rejoindre le dentiste Forget mais ce dernier était en dehors de la ville jusqu'au lendemain. Elle en informa son patron et il ne restait qu'à attendre le lendemain pour l'interroger. Mais d'ici là, Anne ne savait pas où dormir et cela l'angoissait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait même pas d'auto qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour faire du camping. Johnson sorti de son bureau pour parler à Jacynthe. En voyant Anne le nez plongé dans l'annuaire téléphonique il lui demanda :

J-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Anne leva la tête et ferma l'annuaire d'un geste brusque et sec qui intrigua Johnson. Le visage de Anne devint écarlate.

A-« Rien. »

J-« Rien? Et pourquoi tu es tout rouge? »

A-« Je ne suis pas rouge. J'ai chaud, c'est tout! »

Johnson restait planté là, devant elle, essayant de comprendre. Anne souhaitait qu'il parte au plus vite. Elle ouvrit son dossier et regarda Johnson.

A-« Allez-vous me regarder travailler encore longtemps? »

Johnson ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était intrigué et voulait savoir. Mais d'un autre côté il voulait faire semblant que la vie de Anne ne l'intéressait plus. Il se retenait pour ne pas pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin. Il leva les épaules et balança la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'incompréhension. Il se retourna et alla parler à la réceptionniste. Anne poussa un soupir de soulagement. Johnson se dirigea vers son bureau, s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce et dit à l'attention de tous.

J-« O.k. tout le monde, on a fait une bonne journée. À l'heure qu'il est, on ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous et on se revoit demain matin. »

Johnson entra dans son bureau sans fermer la porte. Dufour regarda sa montre. Il était 17h23. Il regarda autour de lui et tout le monde commençait à ramasser ses affaires. Il entendit la porte du SAS ouvrir. Il leva la tête et aperçu Lefebvre entrer avec l'air furieux. Lefebvre se dirigea vers le bureau de Johnson sans regarder personne autour de lui. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et saccadé qui démontrait toute sa colère. Dès qu'il fut près de la porte du bureau, il cria à Johnson.

L-« Johnson, Sacrament, t`es-tu devenu fou? Tu vas te montrer la face dehors! Il me semble qu'on avait été clair la-dessus! »

Johnson s'était levé de sa chaise comme si elle était en feu tout à coup. Tout le monde dans le bureau s'était immobilisé et regardait la scène. Johnson se dirigea vers Lefebvre et répondit aussi fort que lui.

J-« Si tu voulais une marionnette il fallait en engager une! J'suis ici pour faire une job et je vais la faire, pis j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire comment mener mon enquête! »

L-« Je leur avais ben dit au ministère de ne pas te confier l'affaire! As-tu pensé qu'il y aurait pu avoir des journalistes et que tu aurais pu faire la première page des journaux demain! »

J-« Y'en avait pas de journalistes alors dénerves toi! Je connais juste une façon de travailler et c'est sur le terrain, pis je la changerais pas. »

L-« Écoute Johnson, si jamais je sais que tu quittes cet endroit une autre fois, ça va se passer comme au monopoly. Tu vas aller directement en prison, ne passez pas go et ne réclamez pas 200$! »

J-« Aye, mon gros calvaire, t'es-tu en train de me menacer? »

L-« J'te menace pas, je t'avertis! Et tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu ne fini pas l'enquête! »

J-« Ouais, ouais, j'le sais. T'as été assez clair la-dessus! »

L-« Ben marche droit, par ce qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement! »

Ils se défiaient tous les deux du regard. Lefebvre se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

J-« Tu pourras leur dire au ministère que t'es bon dans ta job de crosseur. »

Lefebvre regarda Johnson d'un regard noir et sorti du SAS. Le personnel était figé sur place et abasourdi. Johnson les regarda et leur dit :

J-« Vous avez pas d'autre chose à faire? »

Tout le monde baissa la tête et se remis à ramasser ses affaires. Jonson était furieux. Il donna un coup de pied sur la poubelle située devant lui en étouffant un juron. Il avait des éclairs de colère dans les yeux. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison qu'il habitait et quitta le SAS en refermant la porte d'un coup sec derrière lui.

Deux heures plus tard Johnson était dans sa cuisine et préparait le souper. Il avait pris une douche, enfilé un jeans et un t-shirt, avait ouvert la radio à un poste de jazz et s'était servi un verre de vin rouge. Il se sentait mieux et avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il voulait profiter au maximum du répit qu'il avait et de sa liberté.

Anne se tenait devant la porte menant à la maison de Johnson depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle hésitait à cogner. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de demander à son patron de l'héberger quelques temps. Elle savait qu'il dirait oui mais elle craignait que Johnson profite de cette occasion pour s'immiscer un peu plus dans sa vie privée. Elle poussa un long soupir, leva la main et cogna à la porte. Après un bref moment la porte s'ouvrit et Johnson se tenait devant elle. Il l' aperçu et leva les sourcils en signe de surprise.

A-« Bonsoir,…il faut que je vous parle. »

Johnson fit un geste de côté pour lui laisser le passage.

J-« Entre. »

Anne entra et se trouva dans la cuisine. Une odeur de sauce tomate et d'épices flottait dans l'air. Johnson lui montra le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise, ce qu'elle fit. Anne regarda autour d'elle et trouva la maison agréable et accueillante. Elle regarda Johnson et trouva qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune habillé de cette façon.

J-« Veux-tu un verre de vin? »

A-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire. »

J-« Une fois, ce n'est pas une habitude, non? »

Anne n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais si elle acceptait, elle gagnait un peu de temps pour rassembler son courage.

A-« D'accord, mais un peu seulement. »

Johnson se dirigea vers la cuisine. Anne le suivait des yeux. Elle était mal à l'aise.

A-« Vous faites la cuisine vous-même? »

J-« Oui, j'ai toujours aimé faire la cuisine. Ça me relaxe. Je pense que je n'ai pas trop perdu la « touch ». Veux-tu rester souper? J'ai fais des pâtes à la sauce tomate. »

Johnson tendit un verre de vin à Anne et pris place sur une chaise en face d'elle.

A-« Euh…Je ne sais pas si… »

J-« Écoute, c'est pas une demande en mariage, c'est un souper, c'est tout. »

A-« …. O.k…. pourquoi pas. »

Anne bu une gorgée de vin. Le liquide était doux et réconfortant. Anne repris deux autres gorgées de vin pour se donner du courage. Johnson l'observait avec un drôle d'air et un petit sourire.

J-« Si tu n'as pas l'habitude de l'alcool, fais un peu attention. »

A-« Ne vous en faites pas. »

J-« Tu voulais me parler? »

A-« Oui…. »

Anne pris un peu de vin ce qui fini son verre. Johnson lui en offrit un autre et elle l'accepta. Après l'avoir resservit, il retourna s'asseoir devant elle et attendit patiemment.

A-« Je… j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour dormir et je me demandais si…il serait possible…si ça vous dérange pas trop…de me permettre de m'installer ici le temps que je me trouve quelque chose ailleurs. J'ai cherché partout mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

Anne bue encore du vin. Elle avait parlé en se tordant les mains et en regardant la table placée devant elle.

J-« Pourquoi cette demande te rends si mal à l'aise? »

A-« Ben…disons que j'aurais préféré habiter ailleurs. »

J-« Pourquoi? »

A-« Votre tendance à tout vouloir contrôler. »

J-« Tu ne peux pas dire que ça été le cas aujourd'hui. »

A-« Non, c'est vrai, mais ça me fait quand même peur. »

J-« Y'a pas d'autre chose qui te dérange? »

Anne avait le goût de lui dire qu'elle avait peur qu'en habitant avec lui elle ait de la difficulté à ne pas montrer ses sentiments à Johnson. Elle bue un peu de vin.

A-« Non. »

J-« Alors c'est réglé. Tu peux rester ici, je te promets que je ne t'importunerai pas. Il y a deux chambres de libres en haut et une salle de bain qui ne sert pas. Tu auras ton intimité. Ça te va? »

A-« Oui…merci, je vais tenter de me trouver un autre endroit rapidement. »

Johnson voulait lui dire que si elle voulait rester avec lui pour toujours, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Cette situation était inespérée pour lui. Il aurait la chance de la voir plus souvent et c'était pour lui un grand bonheur. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui dire cela après la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

J-« C'est comme tu veux. Je vais chercher tes affaires pour que tu puisses t'installer. Tu n'as qu'a monter et choisir une des deux chambres que tu trouveras à ta droite.»

A-« O.k. Mes affaires sont derrière mon bureau. »

Johnson se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce. Anne monta à l'étage et visita. Les pièces étaient joliment décorées. Elle choisie la chambre la plus près des escaliers. Elle était décorée dans les tons de vert et c'était une couleur qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Johnson entra avec ses valises.

J-« C'est ici que tu t'installes? »

A-« Oui, je l'aime bien. »

J-« Je te laisse défaire tes choses. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain à ta guise. J'ai une salle de bain communicante avec ma chambre. »

A-« D'accord, je vais vous rejoindre tantôt. »

Johnson sorti de la pièce et laissa Anne seule. Elle rangea ses affaires dans les tiroirs et la garde-robe. Quand elle eue terminé elle descendit à la cuisine. Johnson était occupé à égoutter les pâtes. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que si elle avait pu vivre une vie normale, c'est le genre de vie qu'elle choisirait. Elle ferma les yeux et se dit en elle-même qu'elle était folle d'avoir des pensées de ce genre. Jamais elle ne pourrait aspirer à cela. La vie l'avait trop écorchée et elle n'était que l'ombre d'une femme. Elle ne pouvait plus aimer, faire confiance et se laisser aimer. Elle aperçut son verre de vin, le prit et en but une gorgée. Johnson senti sa présence et se retourna. Il constata que Anne était encore nerveuse et qu'elle prenait beaucoup de vin. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la chose et se contenta de dire :

J-« C'est prêt. Tu peux aller t'installer. »

Anne alla s'asseoir à la table. Elle se versa du vin. Elle commençait à ressentir l'effet de l'alcool. Son cerveau était un peu engourdit. Anne n'avait pas touché à l'alcool depuis l'age de 20 ans. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas si grave d'en prendre aujourd'hui et de se laisser aller un peu. Johnson déposa une assiette devant elle et s'installa en face. Anne goûta la nourriture et la trouva très savoureuse.

A-« Mmmm, c'est bon! »

J-« N'ai pas l'air si surpris! C'est quand même juste des pâtes, c'est pas si compliqué! »

A-« Je suis surprise! Je n'ai jamais imaginé que vous pouviez aimer faire la cuisine. »

J-« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. »

A-« Oui et c'est très bien comme cela. »

J-« Tu ne veux rien savoir et ça t'évite de te montrer vulnérable aux gens qui t'entourent, c'est ça? »

A-« Oui, je veux juste faire mon travail et c'est tout. »

J-« Le travail ce n'est pas tout tu sais. J'ai perdu beaucoup à cause de mon travail. Je l'ai réalisé lorsque j'étais en prison et je me suis juré que une fois sorti, ça changerait. »

A-« C'est vrai que vous êtes différent. Vous avez l'air plus…calme…plus humain. »

J-« C'était-tu si pire que ça avant? »

A-« Oui. Vous étiez bête avec tout le monde. Maintenant c'est mieux. »

Anne continuait à boire beaucoup de vin. Elle commençait à avoir de la difficulté à parler. Elle tendit la main vers la bouteille pour se resservir et Johnson fut plus vite qu'elle.

J-« Je pense que c'est assez. Il ne faudrait pas abuser des bonnes choses. »

A-« Soyez pas inquiet, je connais mes limites. »

J-« J'suis pas sûr. Je crois que tu as eu ton quotas. »

A-« Ben voyons, vous êtes pas mon père! »

J-« O.k. Anne mais si tu es malade, c'est ton problème. »

A-« Y'en a pas de problème. »

Johnson lui redonna la bouteille et elle se versa le dernier verre. Anne l'avait bu presque entièrement seule. Il sourit en pensant aux maux de tête qu'elle aurait probablement demain. Ils avaient fini de manger. Johnson se leva pour débarrasser la table. Il fit signe à Anne de rester assise. Anne alla dans le salon près du foyer et écoutait la radio qui jouait des chansons langoureuses. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par la musique. Elle aurait aimé danser. Johnson entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta quand il l'aperçut danser toute seule. Il hésitait. Elle était si attirante. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras et la faire danser contre lui. La radio se mit à jouer la chanson « unforgettable » de Nathalie Cole. Il s'approcha de Anne et la prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eu un mouvement de recul et manqua trébucher. Johnson la rattrapa et lui souri.

J-« Voyons Anne, tu as envie de danser non? »

A-« …Oui. »

Anne n'avait pas la force de faire semblant. Le vin avait fait son œuvre et la musique lui montait à la tête. Elle s'approcha de Johnson et se laissa aller contre lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son patron. Ils commencèrent à bouger langoureusement au rythme de la musique. Anne se sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux. Johnson respirait le parfum de Anne et sentait son corps moulé contre le sien. Il était heureux de danser avec elle. Ils dansèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler. Au bout d'un moment Johnson approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Anne et lui murmura :

J-« Anne, je peux te demander quelque chose? »

A-« Quoi? »

J-« Si on est pour habiter ensemble, en plus de travailler ensemble, je voudrais que tu arrête de me vouvoyer. »

Elle se dégagea de lui.

A-« Non, je ne peux pas. »

J-« Pourquoi? »

A-« C'est trop intime. »

J-« Quoi? On a couché ensemble et tu trouves ça trop intime de me tutoyer? »

A-« Ne faites pas ça! »

J-« Ne faire pas quoi? »

A-« Parler du jour où on a couché ensemble! »

J-« Pourquoi? Regrettes-tu au point d'en avoir honte? »

A-« Non…je ne regrette pas…j'vous l'ai déjà dit que j'étais bien et que j'avais aimé ça. Mais je ne veux plus y penser. »

J-« Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas! »

A-« Parce que si j'y pense pas, peut-être que le goût de recommencer va s'en aller! »

Anne regardait Johnson avec un air triste et suppliant à la fois. Il ne savait pas trop ce que tout ça voulait dire. Il n'osait pas s'avancer vers elle. Il la regardait avec un regard rempli de désir. À sa grande surprise, c'est elle qui s'avança vers lui. Elle tendit son visage vers celui de Johnson et l'embrassa avec passion. Johnson savait que la boisson la rendait ainsi et n'osait pas en profiter. Anne continuait à l'embrasser et passa ses bras autour du cou de Johnson. Les résistances de Johnson tombèrent et il la prit passionnément dans ses bras en lui rendant ses baisers avec fougue. Anne émit un gémissement de plaisir et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Johnson. Elle était toute étourdi par la passion qui l'habitait et habitait Johnson. Une petite voix lui disait que demain, elle le regretterait mais elle fit taire cette voix et voulait un peu de bonheur, encore une fois. Johnson passa ses mains sous le chemisier de Anne et caressa son dos avec des mouvements doux et passionnés. Anne sentait des décharges électriques dans son corps qui se réveillait aux caresses de son compagnon. Johnson sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il se laissa emporter par son désir, enleva le chemisier de Anne, défit son soutient-gorge et caressa tout le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, il arrêta de respirer tellement son corps réagissait au contact de cette peau douce. Il entraîna Anne sur le divan. Elle se coucha docilement en lui tendant les bras. Il se coucha sur elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en descendant vers sa poitrine. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes. Soudain, Johnson eu un doute sur les raisons qu'Anne avait de faire l'amour avec lui, maintenant. Il savait que s'il refaisait l'amour avec elle et qu'elle le rejetait comme la dernière fois, il n'y survivrait pas une autre fois. Il voulait se protéger d'elle et il ne voulait pas profiter de son état d'ébriété. Il se releva subitement et abandonna à contre-cœur la chaleur du corps de Anne. Anne ouvrit des yeux surpris et le regarda. Elle se sentait brûlante de désir et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Johnson détourna son regard, lui vira le dos, ramassa le chemisier de Anne et le lui tendit sans se retourner.

J-« Tiens, rhabilles-toi. »

Anne était gênée. Elle pris le chemisier et le plaça devant elle. Johnson reboutonnait sa chemise et évitait le regard de Anne. Elle voyait qu'il avait le souffle court et avait senti qu'il la désirait lui aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas.

A-« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

J-« Je ne veux pas être le gars de service qui va faire tes quatre volontés. Tu m'as bien fais comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps en prison pour le comprendre. Je t'ai dit que j'avais passé à autre chose et je ne vais pas succomber à tes charmes une autre fois. »

A-« Vous insinuez que je suis venue ici exprès pour vous charmer! J'en reviens pas! »

Anne était choquée et gênée à la fois. Johnson savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il devait se protéger et c'était la meilleure façon.

J-« Oui! C'est toi qui viens me voir, me fais les yeux doux et se met à m'embrasser! »

Anne parti en courant, monta les escaliers et se jeta sur son lit. Elle était si honteuse. Pourquoi avait-elle pris tant de vin et perdu la tête.

Johnson se versa un cognac qu'il pris d'une traite. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre. Quand il fût rendu à l'étage, devant la chambre de Anne, il l'entendit pleurer. Il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit. Il était malheureux. Si seulement il ne l'aimait pas autant! Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour sans se faire mal et elle n'aurait pas été si malheureuse. Cela pris plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne cesse de l'entendre pleurer. Elle devait être endormie pensa-t-il. Il essaya d'en faire autant et ne réussi à le faire qu'après plusieurs heures.

Johnson se réveilla et regarda l'heure. Il était 6h50. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il se leva pris sa douche et s'habilla. Il sortit de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille quand il passa devant la porte de celle de Anne. Il n'entendait rien. Dormait-elle encore? Il descendit à la cuisine, fit du café et ramassa le journal que le camelot avait laissé devant la porte. Le journal titrait en grosse lettre: JEUNE GARÇON RETROUVÉ MORT DANS UN BOISÉ. Johnson ouvrit le journal et l'article donnait quelques détails. Heureusement on ne parlait pas que le corps avait été mutilé et que c'était l'œuvre d'un tueur en série, ce qui soulagea Johnson. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que toute la presse en fasse des choux gras. Il se versa un café et continua sa lecture.

Anne se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Elle s'était endormi en pleurant et avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Elle se leva doucement puisque sa tête la faisait énormément souffrir. Elle prit deux tylenol et se promis de ne plus jamais abuser de l'alcool. Elle pris une douche et s'habilla. Elle regarda l'heure avant de descendre et se demanda si Johnson était levé lui aussi. Elle descendit à la cuisine et le trouva assis à la table en train de lire son journal. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui jeta regard dont Anne ne pu déchiffrer la signification. Elle était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire.

J-« Bonjour Anne. »

A -« Bonjour. »

J-« Il y a du café, si tu en veux. »

A-« Oui, je vais m'en prendre un, merci. »

Johnson se rendait compte de son malaise et il l'était lui aussi. Anne se versa une tasse de café et pris place à la table en face de lui.

J-« Anne je vouais te dire, pour hier soir… »

A-« Non, ça va, il n'y a rien à dire. »

J-« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que… »

A-« Je vous ai dis qu'il n'y a rien à dire et je ne veux pas en parler. »

Anne lança un regard froid à Johnson. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer et se ravisa.

J-« Bon d'accord. C'est comme tu veux. »

A-« Bien. »

J-« Regarde le journal. On fait la première page. »

Anne prit le journal et le regarda rapidement. Elle leva la tête.

A-« On ne parle pas de mutilation! »

J-« Heureusement! Il va falloir que l'on trouve le meurtrier rapidement si on ne veut pas de panique en ville. As-tu une idée de la personne que l'on cherche? »

A-« Ce n'est pas un pervers sexuel puisque aucun des corps ne portait de marque d'agressions sexuelles. Le gars tue des enfants et leur prend une partie du corps. Peut-être qu'il veut faire un corps avec les organes qu'il prélève? »

J-« Pourquoi prendrait-il des organes internes? »

A-« Ouais. Il y a sûrement un rapport avec l'age des jeunes et les organes arrachés, mais lequel, c'est ça qu'il faut trouver. »

J-« Bon. À quelle heure qu'on rencontre le dentiste? »

A-« À 9h30. »

J-«O.k. Je vais au bureau. Tu viens nous rejoindre tout à l'heure. »

A-« Oui. »

Johnson se leva et hésita. Anne eue l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il se retourna et sorti par la porte après l'avoir saluer. Anne laissa aller un soupir de soulagement.

Anne et Johnson étaient dans la salle de conférence en compagnie du dentiste Forget qui venait d'arriver.

J-« Bonjour M. Forget. Je vous présente le Dr Anne Fortier, psychologue. »

F-« Bonjour, je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici! »

A –« Merci d'être venu M. Forget on a quelques questions à vous poser concernant certains patients que vous avez. »

F-« Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions. Je suis lié par le secret professionnel. »

J-« Écoutez. On peut faire ça simple et vous répondez à nos questions ou on peut faire ça compliqué, aller devant un juge pour demander un mandat de perquisition, ramasser tous vos dossiers, les éplucher et vous les rendre probablement après plusieurs semaines. C'est compliqué pour un dentiste de travailler pas de dossier, non? »

Le dentiste regardait Johnson avec un air méprisant. Johnson était debout, les mains posées sur la table et penché par en avant dans une position très intimidante.

F-« D'accord. Vous ne me donnez pas beaucoup le choix. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir? »

A-« Connaissez-vous Alex Lavoie? »

F-« Oui, c'est un des mes patients à la clinique. »

A-« Quand l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois? »

F-« Vendredi passé avant de partir en voyage, pourquoi? »

J-« Vous n'avez pas lu les journaux ce matin? »

F-« Non, je suis parti de New York à 5h00 ce matin et après avoir eu votre message je suis venu directement ici. »

A-« M. Forget, Alex à été retrouvé assassiné dans un boisé. Le meurtre a eu lieu vendredi. »

F-« Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible! »

J-« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous êtes allez faire à New York? »

F-« Je.. suis allé…. me changer les idées et… visiter un peu? »

J-« Étiez- vous accompagné de quelqu'un? »

F-« Non, pourquoi? »

A-« Vous êtes sûrement au courant que Maxime Breton a été assassiné la semaine avant Alex et que lui aussi était l'un de vos patient. »

F-« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que…. »

Le dentiste se leva et les regardait incrédule.

A-« M. Forget, connaissez-vous Raphaël Latulippe? »

F-« Oui, c'est un de mes patient…..et il est mort lui aussi il y a deux semaines….Je veux un avocat! »

J-« Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, vous avez pas besoin d'avocat! »

A-« M. Forget on ne dit pas que vous êtes mêlé à cette histoire mais on a trois jeunes garçons assassinés et le seul lien qui les unis c'est le fait qu'ils soient des patients à votre clinique. »

F-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider? »

J-« faites-nous une liste des noms et des coordonnées de toutes les personnes en contact avec votre clinique, tant au niveau du personnel que de vos fournisseurs. Fournissez-nous les dossiers et tous les détails concernant les victimes et resté à notre disposition. »

Le dentiste se leva.

F-« D'accord »

J-« Ah oui! Pouvez-vous nous dire si quelqu'un vous a vu vendredi entre 16h00 et 18h00? »

F-« Non, je faisais mes bagages chez moi et j'ai quitté la ville tout de suite après. Personne ne m'a vu. …..Suis-je un suspect? »

A-« On ne néglige rien dans ce genre d'enquête. je suis sûr que vous comprenez. »

F-« Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça me fais plaisir! »

Le dentiste quitta la pièce. Johnson cria à Mayrand et lui demanda de suivre discrètement le dentiste et Mayrand quitta le SAS sur les instructions de Johnson. Johnson s'approcha de Anne.

J-« Pis qu'est-ce que tu en pense? »

A-« Je le sais pas trop. Il n'a pas l'air névrosé par contre il était plutôt calme pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. J'arrive pas à me faire une opinion tout de suite. »

J-« Une chose est sûr, il n'a pas d'alibi et moi ça me chicote cette histoire de New York! »

A-« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il avait pas l'air très à l'aise à parler de son voyage! »

J-« Bon, on verra bien. »

Anne retourna à son bureau et Johnson alla avertir le kid qu'il aurait une liste de personnes à vérifier dans les fichiers, de commencer tout de suite avec le dentiste et d'y porter une attention particulière. Ensuite il retourna à son bureau.

L'équipe du SAS avait passé la journée à interroger le personnel de la clinique dentaire et les fournisseurs. Il était rendu 16h15 et Anne avait hâte que cette journée se termine. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à se concentrer parce que son mal de tête refusait de partir. Elle avait le cœur qui flottait et n'aspirait qu'à aller s'étendre un peu. Elle maudissait la boisson et se promis pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée de ne plus jamais reprendre d'alcool. Toute l'équipe était dans la salle de conférence et faisait un briefing. Rien de précis ne ressortait. La clinique comptait 2 secrétaires et 3 hygiénistes dentaires. Une comptable travaillait à temps partiel, le jeudi et vendredi de chaque semaine. Tous les employés mentionnaient que les jeunes garçons assassinés étaient bien élevés et semblaient avoir de très bonnes relations avec leurs parents et le personnel. Les deux secrétaires étaient en couple avec des conjoints. Une hygiéniste venait de sortir de l'école, l'autre venait de vivre une séparation plutôt pénible. Le troisième hygiéniste était très sympathique et ressemblait presque à un enfant malgré ses 32 ans. On aurait dit qu'il était asexué. Il était célibataire et vivait avec son père. Sa mère était décédée dans son jeune age. Quant au dentiste, il était marié et père de 3 enfants de 9 ans, 7 ans et 2 ans. Il semblait très à l'aise financièrement. Le personnel semblait bien l'apprécier mais ne connaissait pas beaucoup de détail sur sa vie privé.

Quand tout le monde eu fini de donner les détails de leurs rencontres respectives Johnson se leva et demanda si quelqu'un allumait sur quelque chose. Personne n'avait trop d'idée et c'était très démoralisant. Il dit alors à tout le monde de revenir demain et que peut-être les idées s'éclairciraient. Chacun quitta le SAS avec l'air pensif.

Johnson entra dans la maison et Anne attendit que tout le personnel du SAS parte avant d'en faire autant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que les gens sachent qu'elle partageait la maison avec son patron. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine elle déclara à Johnson :

A-« Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais m'étendre en haut. »

J-« O.k. Anne je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire de bruit. »

Anne monta à l'étage sous le regard déçu de Johnson. Il aurait aimé passer l'heure du souper avec elle pour dissiper le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux. Anne l'avait évité toute la journée. Il soupira et commença à se préparer une omelette aux champignons. Après qu'il eut souper, il fit la vaisselle et s'installa au salon avec les dossiers des 3 victimes et les notes sur les témoins rencontrés dans la journée. La solution était là, il en était certain. Près d'une heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Johnson alla ouvrir et se trouva face à face avec Louise Dusseault.

L-« Bonsoir Gabriel, Je suis venue t'accompagner pour manger le dessert. J'ai apporté des pâtisseries françaises, est-ce que tu fournis le café? »

J-« Ah oui, bien sûr! C'est une bonne idée! Entre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient installés dans la salle à manger et dégustaient les pâtisseries et le café.

J-« Mmmm, que c'est bon. J'te dis qu'en prison, c'est pas le genre de dessert que l'on te sert! »

L-« Non j'imagine. Dis donc, tu es plutôt bien installé ici! »

J-« Oui. »

L-« Pis l'enquête? »

J-« Vas-tu me demander ça à tous les jours? » Il se gratta le cou.

L-« Non, mais j'ai remarqué que tes dossiers sont éparpillés partout dans le salon. »

J-« Bien disons qu'on cherche fort mais qu'il n'y a rien de précis à l'horizon pour l'instant. »

L-« Raconte moi. »

Johnson lui fit part des éléments de l'enquête ainsi que des résultats des interrogatoires.

L-« Ce dentiste, Forget, son nom me dit quelque chose. Je crois qu'il a déjà été interrogé pour une autre enquête. Je vais vérifier, je ne suis pas sûr. »

J-« O.k. tiens-moi au courant s'il y a quelque chose. »

Me Dusseault se leva en regardant sa montre.

L-« Bon il faut que j'y aille, je dois me lever tôt demain. »

Johnson l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle fit face à Johnson, lui adressa un sourire et mis la main sur sa poitrine.

L-« Tu sais, si tu me demandais de rester, je resterai. »

Johnson la regardait et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de refuser son offre, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes mais elle n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Johnson pris le visage de Louise Dusseault entre ses mains et écarta ses lèvres des siennes.

J-« Tu sais Louise, ton offre est très alléchante mais quand je t'ai dit que j'étais seul cela ne voulais pas dire que mon cœur était libre. »

L-« Tu veux dire que…..Fortier? »

Johnson lâcha un long soupir en signe d'approbation. Louise Dusseault le regardait et il pu lire de la déception au fond de ses yeux. Elle se ressaisi et lui souri.

L-« On aurait fait un super « team » toi et moi! »

J-« Oui, je sais. »

Il la prit dans se bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui adressa un sourie et sorti de la maison.

En haut de l'escalier Anne qui s'était levé pour aller manger un morceau avait assisté à la scène. Elle n'avait pas pu entendre la conversation mais il était clair que Johnson était attiré par Louise Dusseault. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait repoussé la veille. Anne avait tellement découragé l'amour de Johnson en le repoussant constamment qu'il avait fini par se détacher d'elle. Elle aurait dû se réjouir puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille mais elle souffrait. Elle avait secrètement toujours voulu qu'il reste amoureux d'elle. Elle se retourna dans sa chambre en ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas être vu par son patron.

Anne se rendait à la clinique à pied et longeait des immeubles désaffectés de la ville. Il commençait à faire noir et elle se dépêchait. Soudain elle entendit le cri d'une femme qui semblait en détresse. Elle se figea et écouta attentivement. Le cri retenti de nouveau et provenait de l'immeuble situé devant elle. Sans réfléchir elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et Anne dû attendre quelques instants avant de continuer afin que ses yeux s'habitue à la pénombre. Elle entendit le cri de nouveau qui provenait du 2e étage. Elle grimpa l'escalier d'un pas peu assuré. Elle avait peur et se dit qu'elle aurait dû aller au SAS pour que quelqu'un vienne avec elle. Mais il serait peut-être trop tard pour cette femme si elle n'y allait pas tout de suite. Elle rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et continua l'ascension de l'escalier. Rendu à l'étage elle se retrouva dans un passage qui se terminait par une porte fermée en dessous du laquelle elle pouvait voir de la lumière. Elle s'approcha, mis la main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement sans faire de bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçu une femme couchée sur un matelas par terre avec une cagoule sur la tête et les mains attachées dans le dos. Un homme était penché sur elle avec un couteau à la main. Anne ne pouvait voir son visage puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Anne était figée et regardait la scène qui lui semblait familière. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et son esprit lui retournait des images de son passé douloureux. L'homme se leva et Anne aperçu son visage de côté. C'était Rouleau!Anne lâcha un cri de frayeur quand elle le vit et l'homme se retourna pour la regarder. C'était bien Rouleau! Anne se disait que c'était impossible, qu'il était mort et elle l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. L'homme se mit à rire. Elle sentit que quelque chose la poussa par derrière et la projeta dans la pièce. Elle tomba par terre et lança un cri. Elle se retourna et aperçu Tétreault qui riait en la regardant. Anne était terrifiée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tétreault s'approcha d'elle et la força à se mettre debout. Il avait un fusil à la main et le lui mis sur la joue. Il regarda Rouleau et lui dit :

T-« J'te l'avais dit qu'elle viendrait notre petite psychologue. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout. »

R-« Oui, pis c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va en finir avec elle! »

Anne les regardait l'un après l'autre et ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Elle rassembla son courage et parvint à articuler.

A-« …Qu'est ce que …vous faites ici…c'est impossible…vous êtes tous les deux…morts… »

T-« Ta gueule! »

Tétreault la frappa au visage avec la crosse de son fusil. Anne reçue le coup de plein fouet, cria et s'écroula par terre. Elle était étourdit et presque inconsciente. Elle sentit deux mains lui prendre les épaules et la secouer.

-« ANNE, ANNE… »

Anne se débattait et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle leva le bras pour frapper son assaillant et senti une main agripper son bras et arrêter son élan. Elle constata alors qu'elle était assise dans son lit et que Johnson se tenait devant elle. Elle compris qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et était tellement soulagée qu'elle se serra très fort contre la poitrine de Johnson et se mis à pleurer. Johnson l'entoura de ses bras.

J-« Ça va, Anne. C'est fini. »

A-« Ça avait l'air tellement vrai…Sniff…J'étais attaqué par Rouleau et Tétreault….Sniff. »

J-« Voyons, tu sais qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal! »

A-« Oui je sais…sniff… mais mon subconscient lui, ne semble pas le savoir…sniff. »

Anne s'écarta de lui et le regarda avec des yeux apeurés et plein de larmes. Johnson aurait voulu sécher ses larmes de baisers et de caresses mais ce n'était pas possible. Il pris le visage de Anne entre ses mains et lui souri.

J-« Tu sais Anne, je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. Veux-tu que je reste près de toi, le temps que tu te rendormes? »

A-« Non…je voudrais que vous restiez …pour le reste de la nuit. »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Johnson fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif. Anne se tassa pour lui faire une place dans le lit. Il retira sa robe de chambre, la posa sur une chaise et se glissa sous les couvertures. Anne était couché sur le côté et le regardait s'installer sur le dos. Johnson la regarda et ouvrit ses bras en signe d'invitation. Anne alla déposer sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle plaça une main sur le torse de Jonson et soupira de bonheur. Johnson posa sa main sur celle que Anne avait placée sur sa poitrine et enveloppa de son autre bras le corps que Anne avait moulé contre le sien. Anne se sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de son patron. Johnson était heureux. Il se dit que se serait à cet instant précis qu'il arrêterai le temps s'il le pouvait. Que pouvait-il demander de mieux que de passer la nuit en tenant dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie à lui. La respiration de Anne était régulière et il savait qu'elle était endormie. Il s'endormi à son tour avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Anne se réveilla dans la même position qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Johnson. Elle était mal à l'aise à la pensée de devoir lui parler après avoir dormi dans ses bras. Elle pris ses vêtements et sorti de sa chambre sur le bouts des pieds. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla, se dépêcha de manger et se rendit dans les bureaux du SAS.

Toute l'équipe du SAS rencontrait les employés de la clinique médicale. N'ayant aucune piste concrète, Johnson avait décidé, sur les recommandations de Anne, de vérifier à nouveau avec les employés. On avait appris que le dentiste Forget avait déjà été interrogé par la police pour fraude fiscale. Aucunes accusations n'avaient pu être portées, faute de preuves suffisantes. Anne et Johnson se trouvaient dans la maison de l'hygiéniste de 32 ans qui s'appelait Sylvain Gagnon. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de Sylvain. Il y avait des photos de famille sur une étagère. On y voyait beaucoup de photos de Sylvain enfant en compagnie de sa mère. Ils avaient l'air très heureux. Il n'y avait aucune photo de son père. Anne pris une photo de Sylvain et de sa mère et la lui montra.

A-« C'est votre mère. »

S-« Oui…Elle était belle n'est-ce pas? »

A-« Oui, très belle. Elle est morte à quel âge? »

S-« Elle avait 31 ans. »

Sylvain était devenu impassible dès qu'il vit la photo de sa mère. Anne jeta un regard à Johnson qui remarqua lui aussi le changement d'attitude du témoin.

J-« Que s'est-il passé après sa mort? »

S-« Je suis resté avec mon père. On a déménagé ici, il ne voulait pas garder la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu. »

A-« Ça pas dû être facile? »

S-« Non, à 10 ans, perdre ta mère c'est très dur, surtout qu'on était très proche! »

A-« Quelle relation avez-vous avec votre père. Je ne vois pas de photo de lui. »

S-« Ben…Disons qu'il n'aime pas se faire prendre en photo et que ce n'est pas un homme qui montre ses sentiments. »

J-« Connaissiez-vous les trois victimes? »

S-« Bien sûr, ils étaient tous des clients à la clinique! Je ne comprends pas comment on peu faire tant de mal à des enfants si jeunes. Ça me dégoutte! »

A-« Je remarque que vous avez des masques africains sur vos murs, vous aimé voyager? »

S-« J'y suis jamais allé. Mais j'aimerais le faire un jour. L'Afrique me plaît beaucoup! »

A-« Bon, On doit y aller. Si vous avez quelques informations que se soit appelez-nous d'accord? »

S-« Oui, oui j'y manquerai pas! »

Johnson regardait Anne et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle coupait si vite l'interrogatoire. Anne sorti de la maison et entra dans l'auto. Johnson en fit de même. Rendu dans l'auto il se tourna vers elle.

J-« J'ai-tu manqué quelque chose? Pourquoi couper l'entrevue si vite? »

A-« Faites-moi confiance. Il ne dira rien pour l'instant mais je sens qu'il en sait plus qu'il veut bien le dire. Il faudrait avoir un mandat pour fouiller la maison! »

J-« Quoi? Un mandat? Et sur quels motifs? M . le juge, Anne Fortier sent qu'il faut fouiller! C'est sûr qu'on va en avoir un! »

A-« Je sais. Mais il est bizarre. Avez-vous remarqué qu'il y avait plein de revues qui s'adresse à un public d'enfants. »

J-« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Selon moi c'est un homosexuel refoulé qui ne veux pas vieillir. »

A-« Pourquoi un homosexuel? »

J-« Ben c'est évident, ça se voit! »

A-« Ah, vous aussi vous commencé à avoir à avoir des « feelings ». On est pas sorti de l'auberge! »

Le téléphone portable de Johnson se mit à sonner et il répondit.

J-« Johnson…..ah non!…..Où ça…On arrive. »

Il regarda Anne.

J-« On a une autre victime. Il s'agit du garçon du dentiste, Samuel. »

A-« Ah, mon dieu! Laissez-moi sur les lieux et vous, allez au bureau. »

J-« Quoi? »

A-« Vous le savez que vous ne pouvez pas sortir du SAS. Aller chez Gagnon c'est une chose mais sur une scène de crime où il risque d'y avoir des journalistes, Lefebvre va vous tomber dessus! »

J-« Laisse faire Lefebvre, je m'en occupe! »

A-« Ben voyons, êtes-vous inconscient? Il va vous remettre en prison! »

J-« C'est quoi, tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant. C'est nouveau! »

A-« Je m'inquiète de tous les membres du SAS. »

J-« Ah bon, ça n'a pas paru quand j'étais en prison en tout cas! »

Anne ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une ruelle et Johnson arrêta le moteur. Ils sortirent du véhicule et s'avancèrent vers l'attroupement à quelques mètre de là. Il y avait Mayrand et Parent et plusieurs policiers qui inspectaient la scène. Anne et Johnson arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

P-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici boss. Vous ne devriez pas être là! »

J-« Aye, je fais ce que je veux o.k. »

P-« Le petit Samuel est parti à pied pour l'école ce matin. Et c'est là qu'un robineux l'a trouvé il y a environ une heure. »

A-« Il n'a plus de mains! »

P-« Non, les autres morceaux sont tous là. »

J-« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose autour? »

P-« Les badgés ont trouvé une aiguille qui a probablement servi à l'engourdir. »

J-« Les autres victimes n'ont pas été droguées? »

A-« Non. Il est entrain de se désorganiser dans sa folie et il change son modus operandi! »

J-« Ça peut vouloir dire quoi? »

A-« À partir du moment où il se désorganise, il peut faire à peu près n'importe quoi. »

J-« Merde! Il faut le trouver ce fumier! » Johnson se grata le cou.

A-« Allez chercher un mandat pour Sylvain Gagnon. »

J-« On a rien pour demander un mandat, je te l'ai dit. On ne demande pas ça sur des feelings. »

A-« Je le sais bien mais il ne dit pas tout et ça me chicotte. »

J-« Ben on va aller le chercher et l'amener au SAS et tu pourras l'interroger. »

A-« Non, ça donne rien, la réponse est dans la maison. »

J-« Le kid, toi, Mayrand et Dufour aller voir le dentiste et sa femme pour avoir tous les détails. Anne et moi on va voir Louise Dusseault pour essayer d'avoir un mandat. »

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la scène du crime.

Deux heures plus tard, Anne et Johnson revenaient au SAS après que le juge eut refusé d'accorder le mandat de perquisition qu'ils voulaient. Parent, Mayrand et Dufour n'étaient pas encore revenus. Johnson se tourna vers Anne.

J-« Je te l'avais dit qu'on l'aurait pas. »

A-« La clé est là. »

J-« Quand les gars vont revenir ils iront chercher Gagnon et tu le cuisineras un peu. On verra bien. Il doit être à la clinique puisqu'il travaillait cet après-midi. »

A-« On a pas vraiment le choix. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche et prendre une bouchée, l'interrogatoire risque d'être long. »

J-« D'accord, reviens dans une heure. »

A-« O.k. »

Anne se retourna et quitta le SAS en entrant par la porte de la maison. Elle monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et se changea pour enfiler un jeans. Ils n'avaient pas de mandat pour fouiller la maison alors elle prendrait le risque d'y aller quand même. Elle savait que personne ne serait là, ce qui lui laissait le loisir de pouvoir y aller tout de suite. Elle avait remarqué, lors de sa visite plus tôt dans la journée que la fenêtre de la chambre de Gagnon était ouverte et elle était située derrière la maison. Anne aurait gagé que Gagnon n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre en partant. Elle descendit les escaliers et passa par la porte de devant pour que personne ne la voit. Elle traversa la rue d'un pas rapide et disparue au coin de la rue.

Anne était dans la chambre de Gagnon et fouillait dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'indices. Elle ne trouvait rien de particulier. Elle ouvrit la garde robe et vérifia la tablette du haut. Rien. Elle regarda par terre. Toujours rien. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle sorti de la chambre et s'avança vers la cuisine. Elle remarqua une porte entrouverte. Elle l'ouvrit. Il faisait noir et elle ne voyait rien. Elle avança sa main doucement sur le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Elle le trouva et l'actionna. Elle découvrit des escaliers qui menait au sous-sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait peur mais elle décida quand même d'aller voir en bas. Elle descendit doucement les marches une à une. Rendu en bas, elle se trouvait face à une porte ouverte. Elle tâta le mur et ouvrit la lumière. Elle lâcha un cri à la vue d'une large pièce avec une grande table collée au mur. Sur le mur en face d'elle s'élevait une grande étagère avec de grands bocaux. Anne ne distinguait pas ce qu'ils contenaient mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'avança doucement et regarda de plus près. Elle découvrit que des parties des organes arrachés sur les corps des 4 petites victimes se trouvaient dans des contenants différents. Anne émis un petit cri et porta la main à sa bouche. Elle entendit derrière elle un bruit et se retourna en sursautant. Johnson se tenait derrière elle en hochant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

J-« Il fallait que tu viennes ici. As-tu conscience du danger? »

Anne soupira de soulagement.

A-« Comment avez-vous su? »

J-« Ça fait plus de 30 ans que je suis dans la police et je commence à te connaître plus que tu penses! »

A-« On a trouvé le jack pot. » Anne montra les bocaux à Johnson.

J-« Oui, il faut absolument trouver une façon de pouvoir avoir un mandat parce qu'on pourra pas l'emmener en preuve devant le tribunal. »

Une porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec au fond de la pièce. Gagnon se trouvait derrière elle avec un fusil pointé sur eux.

G-« On n'ira pas devant le tribunal. Vous serez mort avant! »

Anne et Johnson sursautèrent. Gagnon leur fit signe de lever les bras. Il s'avança vers eux et fouilla Anne d'une seule main en continuant de les tenir en joue de l'autre. Il ne trouva pas d'arme. Il fouilla ensuite Johnson et pris son arme. Il leur fit signe de reculer vers le coin du mur et de s'asseoir par terre.

A-« M. Gagnon, expliquez-moi, je veux vous aider. »

Gagnon se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

G-« M'aider! Ben voyons, c'est sûr! C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous les deux venus ici! Me prenez-vous pour un cave! »

A-« , je sais que votre mère et vous étiez très proche et je crois qu'elle voudrait que vous vous faisiez aider, non? »

G-« Ne parlez pas de ma mère, vous n'en n'êtes pas digne. C'est la seul qui a pu me protéger. »

Anne regarda Johnson et se leva doucement.

A-« De quoi vous a-t-elle protégé? »

Anne s'avançait vers lui en le regardant. Gagnon leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard triste. Il tenait son arme et le descendit le long de sa jambe. Il s'assit sur un banc et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Anne le regardait et essayait de l'encourager à parler.

G-« S'avez-vous ce que c'est que de perdre une raison de vivre? »

Anne avait failli lui répondre que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle le savait mais elle se tue et lui fit signe que non de la tête.

G-« Avant sa mort, j'étais un garçon heureux. Ma mère et moi étions presque toujours ensemble. Mon père travaillait dans le bois la semaine et il n'était jamais à la maison. Quand il revenait les fin de semaine, il prenait beaucoup d'alcool et il était jaloux de la relation que ma mère et moi avions développé. Il ne m'adressait jamais la parole sauf pour crier après moi. Après la mort de ma mère il a commencé à me dire que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien et que ma mère le savait et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était toujours avec moi. Ensuite, il a commencé à me battre et à m'humilier tant en privé qu'en public. »

A-« Vous étiez malheureux »

G-« Oui et j'ai tout supporté en silence. Mon plus grand désir est de revenir dans le temps et de retrouver ces années de bonheur! »

A-« Mais c'est impossible! »

G-« Ça c'est ce que vous pensez. Connaissez-vous la tribu des hutulus en Afrique? Ils mangent les morts pour acquérir les vertus des personnes décédées. »

A-« Vous voulez dire que vous avez mangé les organes que vous avez pris sur les cadavres? »

G-« Oui, je les ai ingéré pour leur vertu! »

A-« Pourquoi seulement quelques organes? »

G-« Parce que je recherche les vertus pour rester jeunes. Je veux avoir le cœur jeune, des yeux pour m'émerveiller, une langue pour être franc et directe et des mains qui n'ont pas peur de se salir! Il me reste le cerveau et tout sera complété, je serai jeune de nouveau! »

Lors de la conversation Johnson s'était levé doucement et s'était approché de Gagnon. Anne fixait Gagnon et faisait en sorte que ce dernier la regarde également. Gagnon devint nerveux et se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Il se tourna et vit Johnson. Il se recula, leva son arme et le pointa sur Johnson en lui ordonnant de reculer. Anne en profita pour s'avancé vers lui mais il se retourna et lui assena un coup au visage. Sous l'impact, Anne tourna sur elle-même et tomba par terre. Johnson se rua sur lui, Gagnon se retourna et fit feu en direction de Johnson. La balle l'atteignît au thorax. Johnson figea sur place et porta sa main à l'endroit où la balle l'avait atteint et s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, Mayrand et Parent tirèrent en direction de Gagnon. Gagnon tomba sur le sol. Il était mort. Une balle l'avait atteint à la tête.

Johnson était couché sur une civière avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage et on s'apprêtait à le monter à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Anne regardait la scène de loin, figé comme une statue. Elle avait entraîné son patron chez Gagnon et par sa faute il avait été atteint d'une balle et sa vie était en danger. Parent se tenait près d'elle et essayait de l'encourager mais Anne n'entendait pas. Elle était comme une zombie et se disait qu'elle portait vraiment malheur aux gens qui l'entouraient. Johnson agrippa la manche du manteau de Mayrand qui se tenait près de lui. Il enleva son masque et tira sur la manche pour que Mayrand se penche vers lui.

J-« …Promets-moi…que si je ne m'en sort pas ….tu va veiller sur elle… »

Johnson avait beaucoup de difficultés à parler et grimaçait de douleur.

M-« Ben voyons boss, vous allez-vous en sortir! »

J-« …Arrête de niaiser et promets-le-moi!… »

M-« Oui, je vous le promets. »

J-« ….M…M…Merci.»

Johnson ferma les yeux et les ambulanciers l'installèrent dans l'ambulance. Cette dernière se mit à crier, démarra et partie en trombe sous les regards inquiets des membres du SAS.

Trois jours plus tard Anne se trouvait au SAS et ramassait ses affaires. Elle savait que Johnson avait été opéré et qu'il allait plutôt bien. Il devait sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain et elle en profitait pour venir aujourd'hui pour ne pas le voir. Elle savait qu'il était sûrement en colère contre elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir à l'hôpital. Elle s'en voulait et ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mis la vie de Johnson en danger. Juste à la pensée qu'il aurait pu en mourir, elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire face?

La porte du SAS s'ouvrit et Dufour arriva. Il fût surpris de voir Anne et se dirigea vers elle.

D-« Salut ma belle, t'es pas à l'hôpital?

A-« …Euh…Non… »

D-« Dis-moi pas que t'es pas allé? »

Anne baissa la tête et fit signe que non.

D-« Ah ben bonyenne! Moé qui croyais que tu l'aimais! J't'ais dans l'champs pas à peu près! »

A-« Pas si dans le champs que ça! »

D-« Ben là explique-moi parce que je ne comprends plus rien! »

A-« …Je l'aime…bien. »

D-« Anne, c'est pas à Parent que tu parles là, c'est à moi. Sois franche pour une fois avec toi-même! »

A-« Bon o.k. oui je l'aime. » Anne l'avait dit d'une voix rapide et d'un ton sec.

D-« Pis..euh…C'est quoi le problème? »

A-« C'est compliqué. »

D-« Moi, j'ai tout mon temps. »

A-« Je crois qu'il ne veut plus de moi. C'est Louise Dusseault qui l'intéresse. »

Anne parlait d'une voix rapide et découragée.

D-« Quoi? Il faut être psychologue pour avoir les idées tout embrouillées. Johnson est fou de toi. La dernière chose qu'il à dit à Mayrand avant d'entrer dans l'ambulance c'est de prendre soin de toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

A-« Je porte malheur aux gens. Regarde ce que je t'ai fait et lui, j'ai manqué le faire tuer. »

D-« Porter malheur aux gens! Voyons Anne on est des polices, c'est normal que se soit dangereux. Johnson ne pense sûrement pas que c'est de ta faute pas plus que moi d'ailleurs! »

A-« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour être heureuse. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais m'investir à fond dans une relation….En fait, j'ai peur d'avoir mal… »

D-« Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'essai pas. Tu sais aimer ça peut parfois faire mal mais ça en vaut la peine. Regardes moi pis Rita, depuis que c'est fini j'ai beaucoup de peine mais si c'était à refaire je le referais tout de suite parce que les bons moments sont si intenses qu'ils l'emportent sur les mauvais. Je pense Anne que tu analyse trop. Vas-y baisse la tête et fonce ma pitoune. Une vie sans amour c'est comme un cruchon vide. »

A-« Non, je ne peux pas….C'est trop difficile pour moi. »

D-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? »

A-« Je ne le sais pas. Je pense aller peut-être en Europe pour pratiquer là-bas. »

D-« Ouais, ben moé, j'trouve ça ben de valeur que tu partes, mais c'est ta décision ma chouette, c'est toi qui le sais! »

Anne se leva, pris Dufour dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

A-« Je vais m'ennuyer de toi. »

D-« Ben moi aussi, tu sais ben! »

Anne se releva. Elle avait des larmes sur les joues. Elle les essuya et quitta le SAS par la porte qui menait à la maison pour finir de ramasser ses affaires. Dufour la regardait s'en aller avec des yeux dans l'eau lui aussi.

Anne alla dans sa chambre et ramassa tous ses effets personnels. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Dufour et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Malgré tout elle continuait à penser que la meilleure solution était de partir. De toute façon elle ne savait pas comment dire je t'aime. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Elle se disait que la vie qu'elle menait n'était pas si pire et que c'était satisfaisant pour elle. Elle descendit ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler un taxi. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Johnson entra dans la maison. Il avait l'air plutôt bien et son bras était en écharpe. Quand il aperçu Anne il se figea et son visage se ferma à toute expression.

A-« …Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

J-« J'habite ici, tu ne te rappelles pas? »

Johnson parlait avec les lèvres serrées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

A-« Oui, je me rappelle. Je veux dire que vous n'étiez pas supposé sortir de l'hôpital seulement demain? »

J-« Le virage ambulatoire! Visiblement, toi, demain, tu n'aurais pas été là! »

Johnson fit un signe de tête vers les bagages dans l'entrée. Anne baissa les yeux et rougi. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

J-« Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Fais ce que tu as à faire mais fais-le vite. »

A-« C'est pas ce que vous croyez… C'est difficile à expliquer… »

J-« Écoutes Anne, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu veux partir, pars. J'ai fini de ramer contre le courrant. Tu es inaccessible et tu es sûr que tu n'as pas droit au bonheur. Je n'ai plus l'intention de te faire changer d'idée. C'est clair que je ne compte pas beaucoup pour toi et je n'ai pas envie de me battre! »

Johnson avait le cœur en miettes. Il essayait tant bien que mal à garder son amour propre. Il passa devant Anne pour lui laisser le passage. Elle l'arrêta en mettant la main sur son bras. Il senti une décharge électrique au contact de sa main. Il regarda Anne. Elle le fixait de ses beaux yeux vert suppliants. Anne était déboussolée. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Le fait de le voir la mettait tout à l'envers. Et si c'était possible? Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait car elle savait qu'elle le regretterait. Dufour avait raison, il fallait plonger.

A-« C'est pas vrai, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. »

J-« Ben oui, c'est pour ça que tu es venu souvent me voir à l'hôpital pis à la prison aussi! »

A-« Écoutez, oui c'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé, pas parce que je suis indifférente, mais parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire et comment agir. Je voulais partir avant que vous n'arriviez parce que je ne suis pas habitué à me laisser aller et à dire mes sentiments. C'était plus facile de fuir. Maintenant que vous êtes là…Je me dis que c'est peut-être possible…Enfin …Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus…. »

Johnson regardait Anne et essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'elle tentait de dire. Il lui dit doucement.

J-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Anne? »

A-« J…J'ai…des …Sentiments pour vous. »

Anne avait baissé les yeux et regardait le plancher. Johnson lui releva le menton. Se pouvait-il que Anne Fortier était en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour! C'était la pire déclaration qu'il avait jamais entendu mais pour lui c'était de la musique. Il regarda au fond de ses yeux et il vit qu'il ne se trompait pas. Anne regardait Johnson et espérait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait maladroitement lui dire et qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Johnson lui souri.

J-« Dis-le Anne. C'est facile. Je t'aime! »

A-« Je …ne…sais pas le dire. »

J-« Ben oui. Regardes-moi et dis-le. »

A-« J..J.. Je vous aime. »

J-« Non. Je t'aime. »

Anne regardait toujours Johnson et commençait à se sentir revivre un peu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas montré ses vrais sentiments à quelqu'un. C'était comme une délivrance. Elle lui dit doucement et le plus sincèrement du monde.

A-« Je t'aime Gabriel. »

Johnson était ravi qu'elle l'est appelé par son prénom. C'était comme de la poésie sortant de sa bouche. Il était très malheureux quand il avait franchi la porte d'entrée il y avait quelques minutes de cela et maintenant il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il posa la main sur la joue de Anne.

J-« Je t'aime Anne. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et envoûtantes. Anne répondit à son baiser et entrouvrit les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes. Johnson descendit sa bouche vers le cou de Anne et cette dernière poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit :

J-« Tu es si belle Anne. Je t'aime tellement que tu me rends fou. Si ce n'était pas de ce bras je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à demain matin sans arrêt! »

A-« Pourquoi? C'est douloureux? »

J-« Non, c'est embarrassant. Je ne suis pas libre de tous mes mouvements. »

A-« Moi je suis libre de tous mes mouvements et c'est moi qui va te faire l'amour jusqu'à demain matin! »

Anne perdait de plus en plus sa pudeur. Elle avait les yeux pétillant de désir.

J-« Ben moi, je suis partant! »

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

Le lendemain Anne ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla. Elle aperçut Johnson qui la regardait. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit ce sourire.

A-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

J-« Rien. Je te regardais dormir. »

A-« Ah! »

J-« Tu sais, c'est la 1er fois. »

A-« La 1er fois que quoi? »

J-« Qu'on passe la nuit dans le même lit et que le matin tu es encore là. »

Anne sourit. Elle était heureuse.

A-« Oui, c'est vrai et quelle nuit! »

J-« Tu sais, ma chérie, je n'avais jamais pensé que tu étais une telle tigresse. »

Anne rit de bon cœur. Elle se dit que peut-être qu'elle avait droit au bonheur elle aussi. Elle avait déjà suffisamment donné pour la tristesse et les malheurs. Elle regarda Johnson.

A-« Tu sais, nous, les psychologues, on entend beaucoup de chose en thérapie et on peut les appliquer par la suite. »

J-« Vive la psychologie! »

A-« Menteur, tu hais la psychologie, mon amour. »

J-« Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'adore les psychologues! »

Johnson s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Pour la 1er fois depuis le viol de Rouleau, Anne Fortier envisageait l'avenir avec joie et optimisme.

**FIN**


End file.
